RWBY: Forsaken - Torchwick Chronicles
by EchoNetwork006
Summary: Even after making it into Beacon, the struggles get harder. Roman Torchwick remains a threat, and an old enemy is going to resurface. What do the bad guys have planned, and what will Team RWBY and their new Tetharan friend do to stop them? Part 2 of 5 in the Forsaken Series. Theme: The Arrival by David Levy. COMPLETE. Mind the M rating for violence, sexual content,and dark subjects
1. Prologue

"What is your status?" a woman called over a radio.

"We're finishing up now. Everything is all packed up and ready to move out. When do we go?" a male voice responded.

"Move now, you are clear. When will the rest be ready?" the woman asked.

"As soon as I can get it together. After the latest robbery they've picked up security and there are more eyes watching. You'll get your dust, Cinder," the male voice answered.

"I better, Roman," Cinder told him, putting the radio away.

"So what's the plan?" a man with grey hair asked Cinder as she finished speaking with Roman.

"Yeah, you've left us in the dark for a while now," a woman with mint green hair pointed out.

"You will find out in time. Good things come to those who wait, remember that," Cinder answered them.

"So what do you want us to do while Roman is out on dust duty?" the man with grey hair asked.

"Go and bring me our lost friends. They will serve us much better by our side, and we will need them and their information," Cinder ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," both the grey haired man and the mint green haired woman replied, walking out of the door.

"It is only a matter of time now," Cinder said to herself, looking towards her scroll that had an image of the map of Remnant on it.

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You four selected the white knight pieces. Together, you shall form Team RWBY. Your team will be led by… Ruby Rose," Ozpin called out after the initiation in the Emerald Forest.

"Congrats you four," a man with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Thanks, Sam," Ruby replied, and the others nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"So how are things in your side of the world?" Yang asked Sam as they began to leave the main hall for their new room.

"Getting more hectic. Ever since Roman failed the latest robbery we've been able to pick up the pace against him. He can't do much of anything without us knowing now," Sam responded.

"Do you know where he is?" Weiss asked.

"No idea. We had his location pinned to a warehouse on the far side of Vale, but by the time we got there they must have cleared out," Sam told them, his head hanging a little.

"He has to be out there somewhere," Ruby said, trying to encourage Sam.

"I know but every day he remains free is another life that he could take. He's not just doing dust robberies, he is killing people. And not just any people either," Sam told them, bowing his head so he is looking to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"He's killing Tetharans. Ambushing them on their way home, or to work, or to lunch, the story goes on," Sam said, still not meeting any of their sympathetic gazes.

"We'll find him and make him pay for what he has done," Weiss said confidently, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder. The loss of Tethara had weighed heavily on Sam, as it had happened when he was just sixteen. Hearing even more Tetharans were being killed was hard to swallow.

After that, they remained quiet until they had reached team RWBY's dorm. "C'mon guys, let's go unpack and we can keep talking later," Ruby said, and the others agreed. Weiss was waiting at the door for Sam to follow them, when Sam's scroll went off. Sam motioned for Weiss to go inside the room and close the door while he took the call.

After she had done so, Sam answered, "Hello? What's going on?" Sam's eyes widened as the voice coming from the speaker read off the report. "U-Understood, find out where they went. NOW SOLDIER!" Sam ordered into the scroll and then hung up. Team RWBY ran back out when they heard Sam screaming.

"What on Remnant is going on?" Weiss asked.

"Two people broke into the prison in Vale. Junior and his men that were arrested escaped," Sam reported. "And the only one that we know that would bust him out is Roman Torchwick."

Team RWBY was shocked to hear the prison was broken into, but was determined to find Roman and bring him down.

 **AN: Happy birthday to me! As part of my present to you guys, I present to you the prologue for the Torchwick Chronicles! I will also be posting Chapter one later today! Let me know if you liked the prologue because I appreciate your feedback! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" Ruby yelled at the top of her voice. Yang fell of the top of one of the bunk beds they had created, and Blake shot up and almost hit her head on the bed above her. Weiss also shot up, but didn't go very far because of Sam's grip on her in his sleep. Sam rose slowly, used to being woken up to by loud noises. Sam had decided to stay the night in Team RWBY's room and catch up with them on the last three months.

"Dolt, why didn't you just wake us up in a civilized manner!" Weiss screamed at Ruby, laying back down next to Sam.

"Yeah, that scare you gave me might have bruised me in a couple of places," Yang said, her voiced muffled by the floor as she had fallen face first.

"Sorry guys, but today is our first day! We don't want to be late!" Ruby told them.

"Next time, don't try and give us a heart attack," Blake said calmly, getting up from her bed to get changed. "I call the bathroom first."

"I'll go after you," Yang said as she got up off the floor.

"And then I'll go after Yang gets out," Weiss finished, also rising from her bed, with Sam following her slowly.

"You girls get cleaned up and ready, I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria for breakfast," Sam told them, walking towards the door.

"Ok, see you down there!" Ruby called as she, Weiss, and Yang waved goodbye.

Sam made his way to the entrance to the cafeteria and decided to make a call to find out what was going on with the breakout now. He pulled out his scroll and dialed up the commander he placed in charge of the investigation.

"Seth, what is going on over there?" Sam said as Echo leader's face appeared on the screen.

"Everything has calmed down for the most part. I have some interesting news, though. We have video surveillance of the two who broke Junior and his men out," Seth reported.

"Send me the information and the video. Do we know who these two are?" Sam asked, walking through the doors of the cafeteria to find a place to sit.

"No, we couldn't ID them. We couldn't get a clear look at their faces, but one was a man and the other was a girl," Seth answered.

"Roman and an assistant?" Sam suggested.

"Negative, the man had grey hair. Unless Roman dyed his hair and changed his style of clothing, that isn't him," Seth informed Sam.

"Keep looking. I want to know who they are and how they are connected to Junior and Roman. Send me a report of your findings as you get them. Engle out," Sam said into the scroll, ending the call and putting it away.

Just as Sam had put away his scroll, Team RWBY came strolling through the door to get in line for breakfast. As they got their trays, Sam waved them over to the table he had found for them. Weiss looked at Sam, confused at the lack of food in front of him.

"Are you not eating anything?" Weiss asked him as she sat down beside him.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't usually eat breakfast anyway," Sam reassured her.

"So what's on the schedule for today, sis?" Yang asked Ruby as Ruby began to inhale a stack of pancakes on her tray.

Ruby took a breath and swallowed the mass of pancake in her mouth, and began to speak, "We have Grimm studies at nine with Professor Port."

"Ah, Port. He is good guy, but has lots of stories that are often centered around himself," Sam commented.

"How do you know him?" Yang asked.

"I had been trained by him, as well as two other professors along with Ozpin. I went through about five years of that training, so I got to know each of the people I worked with very well," Sam replied.

"That sounds awesome! And incredibly difficult," a voice said from behind them. Team RWBY jumped at the sound of the voice, and Sam froze in place. They turned around to see Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR standing there, with Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren coming up next to her.

"Nora calm down," Ren said calmly, trying to get the pink ball of energy to relax.

"What were you guys talking about?" Pyrrha asked as Team JNPR sat opposite of Sam and Team RWBY at the table.

"Its nothing, we were just…" Weiss started, trying to cover for Sam.

"We were talking about my training with some of the professors here," Sam cut Weiss off, putting his hand on her shoulder to tell her it was ok.

"But you look like, our age. Why did you have five years of training before us?" Jaune asked as he began to eat his breakfast.

"It's because I'm Tetharan. I turned 117 last month," Sam told team JNPR. Jaune spat out the food in his mouth into a garbage can next to him, Nora had a confused look on her face, and both Ren and Pyrrha's eyes widened when he admitted his origin.

"So you were there, one hundred years ago when Tethara fell?" Pyrrha asked in disbelief.

"Wait, what?" Nora asked. "You lost me at Tetharan. What is that?"

"Tetharans are a race of super humans. They were naturally faster and stronger than other humans and faunas, and they were the protectors and military Remnant had before Atlas took over that position. Just over 100 years ago was the end of the Remnant Civil War, which resulted in the fall of the city of Tethara," Sam explained.

"Why was the Remnant Civil War fought anyway?" Jaune asked.

"People didn't trust Tetharans to protect them. They assumed that Tetharans would use their power to take control over all of Remnant, so a civil war broke out. Tetharans faced a war against the other four cities of Remnant, as well as a rebel army in their own territory. Rebels wanted control over Tethara for their own selfish desires, and the other four cities wanted to bring down Tethara so super humans couldn't threaten them. When Tethara collapsed, the rebels dissipated and the surviving 3 million Tetharans were assimilated into the other four cities of Remnant," Sam told them.

"How many Tetharans were there at the start of the civil war?" Ruby asked.

"Around 27 million. And the number of survivors has been shrinking, not growing," Sam answered with a grim expression.

Both team RWBY and JNPR were speechless at Sam's explanation, and Weiss threw her arms around Sam, saying "I'm so sorry," as she did so. The group at the table stayed like that for a few more moments, and then Weiss lifted herself off of Sam.

"So what is after your Grimm studies?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"Grimm studies will be two and a half hours long, then there is lunch from 12:00 PM to 1:00 PM. After that we have history with Professor Oobleck," Ruby answered, looking at the schedule again.

"Ah, Bartholomew Oobleck, that man could never sit still. He moves and talks incredibly fast, so don't blink. You might miss him," Sam said with a laugh.

"That is a three hour class, and then we have Professor Goodwitch for sparring practice," Ruby finished.

"Glynda Goodwitch… she was always the very strict type. She'll test you hard when it comes to battle practice," Sam commented.

"Sparring practice is two hours long, and then we have dinner. Then we have the rest of the day off," Ruby said, putting the schedule down.

"Seems like you guys have a full day," Sam said.

"Like you don't?" Yang said.

"Mine is a different kind of busy, Ms. Xiao Long," Sam replied.

"Speaking of that, what will you be doing today while we are in class?" Weiss asked, turning towards Sam.

"I'll be looking over reports one of my team leaders is sending me, then try and piece some of this stuff together. We haven't been able to identify the people who broke Junior out of prison, but we know what they look like," Sam said.

"What do they look like?" Blake asked, hesitantly.

"One was a man with grey hair with an overall grey and black attire. The other was a girl with mint green hair and darker skin than the man with grey hair. We couldn't get a look at their faces," Sam told them.

"Haven't seen anybody who looks like that," Jaune said, finished with his plate of breakfast.

"Alright. You guys should head for class, it starts in 15 minutes," Sam commented.

"I'll see you after class, right?" Weiss asked as the rest of team RWBY and JNPR stood up to dump out their trash.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get out," Sam told her with a kiss.

"Alright love birds, sorry to interrupt your moment but we gotta go!" Yang called to them.

Weiss broke the kiss and her face turned a dark crimson and began to walk away with her team as Sam watched her in amusement.

After Sam was left alone again, he began making his way to his own private office to view the video footage that was sent to him. He began the video, and it showed a dimly lit hallway in the prison, which appeared to be the hall that Junior was held. Nothing showed up on the tapes until about 5 minutes in. Suddenly, two figures came through one of the windows quietly. They faced away from the camera and made their way to Junior's cell. They had the keys in their hands to open the cell and they began evacuating Junior and his men held there.

 _Those two… I feel like I've seen them before. Who are they?_ Sam thought as he watched them move. Not long after Junior had been let out and the other men were also released, the video cut out. Sam looked through the report if it said anything on where they could have went, and unfortunately found nothing. Sam began to lose hope of finding Junior and the other two mystery people, and then his scroll began to go off.

"Hello?" Sam answered, and the face of Echo leader Seth Gates appeared on the screen.

"I was going to send this in a report, but I thought you would want to hear this from me personally," Seth told him.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"We know where Junior went. I've got men headed to his location now, and I thought you would want to join," Seth explained.

"Send me the coordinates, I'll be there soon," Sam ordered, getting up from his desk. _Why does Roman need Junior? Hopefully that question gets answered now._

 **AN: There you have it! Chapter 1 of the Torchwick Chronicles! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you did tell me about it! I love you guys bunches and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

When Sam arrived at the coordinates Seth had given him, several VDF soldiers surrounded the warehouse at the docks. When Seth saw that Sam arrived, he gave a signal to the soldiers by him and they began moving into the warehouse. Sam could hear gunshots coming from inside, so he began to run before Junior or Roman could get away. When Sam got inside, he saw that the VDF soldiers got into a firefight with White Fang soldiers. _That's strange, I thought this is where Roman and Junior were…_ Sam thought as he began to scan the room. Just at the last second, he could see Junior and Roman sneaking out a back door to the warehouse.

Sam sprinted across the room at incredible speed to catch them, and when he got to the door he saw it led outside. He ran out of the warehouse and looked around, seeing Roman and Junior getting onboard an airship.

"Too late, kid!" Roman called to Sam as the ship began to take off. Roman lifted his cane to fire at Sam, as Sam raised his hands to strike the ship with lighting. Roman's shot fired first, but missed. Sam struck the ship with electricity and set fire to one of the engines. The airship had begun to lose control, but somehow it maintained to keep going away from the warehouse. Sam threw a tracking device onto the ship as it flew away, and watched as it disappeared over the horizon. Sam was frustrated that Roman and Junior got away and returned inside the warehouse where several VDF had taken White Fang prisoners.

"Which one of you is an officer?" Sam asked the prisoners. No one moved or answered Sam's question. "So that's how it's going to be? Ok," Sam said, raising a rifle to one of the soldier's head and firing. The body hunched over and fell to the ground, blood flowing through the hole made in his head.

"I-I am, sir," one of the White Fang soldiers said.

"Stand and follow me, now," Sam ordered. The White Fang soldier was a dog faunas, and he followed Sam's orders accordingly. Sam led the dog faunas to a room on the far side of the warehouse and shut the door behind them.

"You are going to tell me why you are working with Roman Torchwick right now," Sam ordered.

"Our leaders said it was a business arrangement, that we were forming a tactical alliance with Roman and Junior," the dog faunas answered.

"What is Roman giving the White Fang?" Sam asked.

"Dust, the White Fang needed dust to fuel our projects. Since you stopped our taking of the Schnee train, we lost out on our source of dust. Roman was willing to supply as long as we made him one of the commanding officers of the White Fang," the soldier answered.

"Why does Roman need to be a commanding officer?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, so he could do what he wants? I never talked to the guy, I only just met him today when he was giving us orders," the faunas replied.

"What was he ordering you to do?"

"He had stolen dust stored here, as well as Junior. He wanted the dust packed up so it could be shipped out."

"Where was he shipping the dust to?"

"I don't know, he never told us."

"Is that the truth?" Sam looked the faunas in the eye and grabbed his head so the soldier did the same.

"Y-Yes, that's the truth. After the dust had been moved out, airships were supposed to come pick us up and take us to some disclosed location," the soldier answered.

"Do you recognize these two?" Sam showed the soldier the picture of the grey haired man and mint green haired woman.

"Yes, those were two other commanding officers. When Roman made the deal, he and three others were made into commanding officers: those two, Roman, and another black haired woman that wears a red dress with yellow markings," the soldier explained.

"Alright, that's good enough. Head back out with the rest of the prisoners and they'll transport you over to the jail until further notice," Sam ordered.

The White Fang soldier nodded his head and left the room. _Four new commanding officers in the White Fang, those being Roman, these two mystery people, and a black haired woman with a red dress. Who are they and how are they connected to Roman?_

"Commander, sir?" a voice called from the door to the room.

Sam jumped out of his thoughts and turned to see Seth standing in the doorway. "Yes, sergeant?"

"I've got something you may want to see," Seth said, motioning to somewhere outside the room. Sam followed Seth out of the room and into the far corner of the warehouse. Little piles of dust could be seen on the floor.

"What am I looking at, sergeant?" Sam asked.

"White Fang got sloppy. They were in a hurry after they figured out we knew where they went. While they were packing they spilled some of the dust," Seth reported.

"What kind of dust is this?" Sam asked as he observed the different crystals.

"It's all different kinds. There is dust here that is used to power up weapons, dust for fueling vehicles, and dust for semblance boosts," Seth answered.

"So Roman Torchwick is working with Junior, the information head, these two mystery people, another black haired woman wearing a red dress, and the White Fang. Not only that but he has stolen enough dust to fund and fuel an army," Sam said.

"Right, sir. What happened to Roman and Junior anyway?" Seth asked.

"They got away. They were loaded in an airship by the time I got to them. I used my semblance to destroy one of their engines, so they couldn't get far. I also place a tracking device, so let's see where they went," Sam responded, walking over to a console that other VDF soldiers had brought. Sam pulled up the tracking device he threw and checked out its location.

"Sir, I'm not sure if those coordinates are right," Seth said honestly, disbelieving the results could be true.

"Well it is what we have. As far as we know, Roman took Junior and all of the dust he could take to the Mountain Glenn. If he has taken all of this there, this could very well be his base of operations," Sam told him, looking up the mountain on his scroll.

"Sir, the mountain city there has been abandon and overrun by the Grimm decades ago," Seth commented.

"Making it a perfect place to make a hideout," Sam responded, looking at the pictures of the ruins. "I want scouts headed over there in the night and in the day if they can avoid being seen to check out the location. Whether this is his base or not, his airship went down on the Mountain Glenn. Find it," Sam ordered.

Seth sighed, and then he saluted. "Sir, yes sir."

Sam checked the time on his scroll: **11:20 AM.** _I need to get back to Beacon, or else Weiss will just be upset with me._ Sam began to run back towards the airship he arrived in Vale in, and then proceeded to fly back to Beacon, hoping not to get a lecture from his girlfriend.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"You're late, dolt," Weiss said as Sam arrived by the Grimm studies class.

"I'm sorry Weiss, ran back here from Vale as quick as I could," Sam said as he looked down at his scroll, where the time read **11:32 AM**.

"Vale? What was going on in Vale?" Weiss asked, anger momentarily forgotten.

"They had found Roman Torchwick," Sam answered. As Weiss' eyes widened in shock, Sam continued, "He was found at a warehouse moving lots and lots of dust. The kind of dust he had was dust that you would use to build an army. And get this, the White Fang was there helping him."

"What?!" Weiss shrieked. As some people in the halls turned as they heard Weiss, she had turned a faint pink and grabbed Sam's hand to drag him off to a more private place. They reached Team RWBY's dorm and Weiss kicked the door open, scaring her other three teammates inside.

"The hell was that all about!?" Yang yelled from her bunk.

"Yang! Language!" Ruby scolded her.

"Torchwick was found," Weiss told them as Sam closed the door behind them.

"What!?" Blake raised her head from her book that she had just begun to read.

"Let me explain," Sam said to Weiss.

Once Weiss nodded her agreement, Sam began his report. He told them about how they found out where Junior had went and where Roman was. He then told them about how Roman had three other people he was working with and stealing military types of dust. He finished with the fact that Roman was working with the White Fang, and was made a commanding officer.

"What!?" Blake yelled as he finished. "That's impossible! They would never put a human in power!"

"He's giving them the dust they need to keep up their campaigns. I guess it was either collapse or let a human have a share of power," Sam told her.

"Blake, how do you know so much about the White Fang?" Yang asked from above her, and Ruby turned to her as well.

"I used to be a member," Blake responded. "Sam brought me out of the White Fang and delivered me here, so I could make a difference in the right way instead of the wrong."

"Wow, I had no idea," Ruby said. "I'm glad Sam brought you here though."

"As am I," Weiss told her.

Blake was surprised to hear Weiss Schnee say that, but nodded her head in thanks.

"I'm glad as well," Yang said, her head popping out from the side of her bunk.

"Thank you, all of you," Blake said with a smile.

"So where did Roman and Junior get away to?" Ruby asked.

"My tracker said that they went down here, in the Mountain Glenn," Sam answered.

"Wasn't that place a city that was overrun by Grimm?" Yang asked as she stood up off of her bunk.

"That is correct, and I have scouts heading there now to check it out. If Roman is there and he is building an army, I'm going to stop him," Sam answered.

"We'll help too," Weiss said, stepping up next to Sam.

"She's right," Ruby said, sitting up on her bunk.

"Thanks, guys. Lets go get some lunch first, and then get you guys off to your other classes so I can get back to my boring work," Sam said, laughing.

Team RWBY shared in his laughter, and they headed towards the cafeteria to continue their first day at Beacon.

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back and here with Chapter Two of the Torchwick Chronicles! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know if you did! That would be great! I love you guys lots, you guys are the best ever for reading my content. Also my theme for Forsaken is Already Given Up by BobGmbH on Youtube, do you guys think I should have different themes for my different parts of the series? Let me know! I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Hello everyone and welcome to Remnant History!" Oobleck said incredibly fast as he zoomed around the front of the room. "One of the largest portions of our world's history is conflict. War and fighting has always been at the forefront of our society, which is why we shall start with it. Is there any war in particular that you students may be interested in?" When no one raised their hand to the question, Oobleck shook his head. "Very well then, we shall start with," Oobleck began. Weiss cleared her throat and raised her hand. "Ah, Ms. Schnee! Is there a war you wish to study first?"

"Yes, professor. I think it would be best to study the Remnant Civil War first, sir," Weiss answered.

"You mean the fall of the great city Tethara? Why that war, if I may ask you?" Oobleck stopped in front of the seat where Weiss was.

"I've been very curious about it and people have never really told me about it," Weiss replied.

"Very well, then we must start from the very beginning," Oobleck stated.

As Oobleck had been addressing the beginning of the class, Sam had received another call on his scroll from Seth.

"Give me some good news sergeant," Sam said as he made his way towards his office.

"I'm afraid I haven't much news to give besides that our scouts have reached the Mountain Glenn," Seth reported.

"What did they find?" Sam asked, sitting at his desk as he arrived.

"Well, sir, they haven't found anything. All they've seen is ruins. There is no sign of any White Fang, or Roman's airship," Seth answered.

"He has to be there somewhere. Tell the scouts to keep looking," Sam ordered and hung up on Seth before he could answer. _Roman has to be there, he couldn't just make repairs and fly off without leaving a trace so he has to be there somewhere! Just where is he!?_

Back in the classroom, Oobleck began his lecture. "Around 160 years ago, the entirety of Remnant decided that it would be best to form one nation, unifying the kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Tethara. Tethara was a city of super humans, so they vowed to defend and protect Remnant. This decision was highly controversial in the other kingdoms, as some of the people in power had a hard time trusting others who were naturally stronger than they were."

"While the debate was quieted down after the Tetharan forces had saved Atlas from a wave of Grimm forces, not all Tetharans were on the same page of protecting Remnant. Some Tetharans were the people that Remnant feared all Tetharans to be, which would be power hungry. The Tetharan Civil War had actually started 10 years before the Remnant Civil War, and they had a population of somewhere of 40 million. The Tetharan Civil War, or TCW for short, had reduced the population of Tetharans to 27 million by the time the Remnant Civil War, or RCW for short, had begun."

"One notable thing that is famous in Tetharan families is tradition, passed down from generation to generation. This is often presented by a symbol of sorts, something the entire family could relate to. One of the most powerful families in Tetharan history, which was also the ruling family at the time of the TCW and RCW, was the Engle family. The Engle family had had several power warriors, great defenders, and conquering heroes. Tethara had become the symbol of power that it was because of the Engle family. Unfortunately, at the time of the civil wars, several of the Engle family had been targeted and eliminated. By the end of the civil wars, only the current king and queen of Tethara and one of their three offspring had survived."

"The rebels, however, were not a conjunction of families. The people in charge of the Tetharan Rebellion came from all different kinds of families. It is actually still often debated who actually led the rebellion in battle, or if they actually had a true leader. One of the more famous options that was considered a leader of the Tetharan rebellion was a mysterious woman named Cinder Fall. She was incredibly strong and incredibly dangerous. She was one who wanted power the most, and was known to have the ability of persuading others to join her cause."

Weiss gasped and put a hand over her mouth at the name Cinder Fall. _That's the woman from Sam's story… Sam is heir to the throne and his family was killed by the head of the rebellion!_

"Is everything alright, Ms. Schnee? You look as though you have seen a ghost," Oobleck asked as he stopped his lecture.

"I'm fine professor, I just need to get some air," Weiss said as she stood up from the desk.

"I'm afraid I can't just let you leave the classroom alone, dear," Oobleck said to her as she rose.

"I'll go with her," Ruby stated, standing up next to Weiss.

"Very well, be back soon as I will be handing out assignments about today's lecture!" Oobleck told them as Weiss and Ruby left the classroom.

"What's up Weiss?" Ruby asked as they entered the hallway.

"I need to go talk to Sam," Weiss answered her, turning towards the direction of Sam's office, according to the map on her scroll.

"Can I come with you?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Of course, dolt. Now hurry up!" Weiss replied running towards Sam.

"Wait for me!" Ruby said running after Weiss.

Sam had been reading the reports that Seth had sent him about Roman and Junior's whereabouts, including these two mystery figures when Weiss barged through the door to his office. Sam jumped slightly as the door recoiled of the wall, "Good god, what on Remnant is the… Weiss?"

"So when were you going to tell me you were the heir to the Tetharan throne? That Cinder Fall, the woman you fought all those years ago, was the leader of the rebellion that brought your people to ruin?" Weiss asked him, standing in front of his desk and slamming her hands down on it.

"I didn't think it was really important, considering that Cinder is dead and Tethara now exists only in legends and tales of old," Sam replied, recovering from the shock of Weiss' entrance.

"But you are the heir to the throne of Tethara! You could rebuild it! You've already destroyed the leader of the rebellion, what stands in your way?" Weiss questioned.

"The people of Remnant do, Weiss. I can't just go over to Tethara, say I'm the heir, and have all Tetharans and the other people of Remnant agree with me. Tethara, for now, has been lost. When the time is right, then maybe I can go back to the kingdom and rebuild. Now is not the time," Sam told her, standing from his desk. As Sam stood, he froze and his eyes widened.

"Sam?" Weiss asked, confused at his expression.

"Cinder… you mentioned Cinder, and the night my parents were killed," Sam said, pulling out his scroll with a shaky hand.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Weiss said, walking around the desk to hug Sam. From the doorway, Ruby watched the scene unfold, saying nothing until she felt it was right.

"It's fine, Weiss. That wasn't the point I was trying to make," Sam stood a little straighter as Weiss held him. Sam pulled up the video surveillance from the jail break and paused as the two mystery figures appeared. "I remember now where I recognize these two people from," Sam said.

"W-What?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"Are those the other two people, besides Cinder, that killed my mother and your parents?" Ruby asked, eyes widening in realization.

"The man's name is Mercury Black, and the woman's name is Emerald Sustrai. They were coworkers of Cinder Fall on the night of my parents and Summer Rose's murder. Now we have evidence of them working with Roman and Junior. No doubt Emerald and Mercury are also Tetharan, or else they wouldn't have stood a chance against Summer or my parents," Sam told them, putting his scroll down and looking through a stack of reports.

"But the thing that scares me the most now is," Sam started as he found the report he was looking for, "there was another person that was with Roman when he, Emerald, and Mercury became commanding officers in the White Fang. This person was described to be a woman with long black hair, a red dress with yellow markings, and amber eyes." Sam picked his scroll back up and searched an image of Cinder and showed it to Weiss and Ruby. "Ladies, we have ourselves a perfect match," Sam told them as they saw the picture.

"But that's impossible, they died!" Ruby stammered as she look from the reports to Sam's scroll.

"Well either they didn't stay dead or they never actually died. Cinder was a mystery woman, and so were these two within Tetharan ranks. I most likely overlooked them as Tetharans as Tethara fell and they fled into darkness. Because of that, I must not have finished what I started that night," Sam said, sitting back down in his chair.

Weiss and Ruby were speechless, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald had actually survived that fateful night.

"We have to find Roman," Sam said softly as he look down at the floor.

"We have to find Roman," Sam repeated a little louder.

"WE HAVE TO FIND ROMAN, NOW!" Sam shouted as he took his scroll and dialed Sgt. Seth Gates.

"Commander?" Seth answered.

"What do you have a Roman? Something, anything!?" Sam questioned.

"Only what I've already told you about. What's wrong, commander?" Seth asked.

"I've got an ID on those two who broke Junior out of jail, as well as a third commanding officer of the White Fang," Sam replied, pulling up images of the three people and sending them to Seth.

"Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder. Ok, so what's the big deal with them?" Seth asked again.

"They are fucking Tetharan, Seth! Leaders in the Tetharan rebellion! If they are in control of the White Fang, that means another full blown war!" Sam yelled into the scroll.

"U-Understood sir. I'll pass that to the scouts so that they may hurry their search," Seth reported, hanging up the call.

"So what now?" Weiss asked as Sam put down his scroll.

"Now we have to wait. There is no point sending an army to an empty city if Roman truly isn't on the Mountain Glenn, so we can only hope that he is there, or that he left a clue of where he actually is," Sam replied. Sam walked over to Weiss and gave her a small kiss and put his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "You guys should head back to class," Sam whispered to Weiss as she fell into Sam's arms.

"Fine," Weiss replied, giving Sam another kiss.

"How about I take you out to dinner this weekend?" Sam asked as she began to walk towards the door next to Ruby.

"That sounds great," Weiss said with a warm smile. "You pick the place!" she called as she left the room with Ruby.

Sam cracked another smile as they left, then shook his head and sat back down at his desk.

"How long have you and Sam known each other?" Ruby asked as they began the walk back towards Oobleck's room.

"I've known him since I was six years old, so it has been about eleven years," Weiss replied.

"And how long had you guys been apart?" Ruby questioned.

"Eight years," Weiss answered.

"That must have been incredibly hard for you," Ruby commented, putting her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Yes, it was. But now that I have him back, I no longer have to feel the pain of loss," Weiss replied, offering Ruby a small smile.

"C'mon, let's hurry back to class!" Ruby said as she used her semblance of speed to run off.

"Wait for me, you dunce!" Weiss shouted as Ruby faded into a blur.

 **AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you very much to the guest that reviewed this story, and just so you know I will make sure there is plenty of SamxWeiss fluff/romantic moments in there before the Mountain Glenn escapade. Mountain Glenn will occur later on down the line of chapters, so there is plenty of time for me to build the story that is necessary, along with including romantic moments. Speaking of romantic moments, is there any other ship that you guys would like to see? Remember, this story is mainly focused around the SamxWeiss ship, but I'm willing to included others if you would like to see it. Make sure to let me know about different theme songs, as well as different ships you may want to see! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Ruby was waiting by the door into Oobleck's classroom as Weiss ran around the corner. Weiss began to slow to a halt, bending over and breathing heavy as she did. "Fuck…you…dunce," Weiss heaved.

"Save that talk for Sam," Ruby winked at Weiss, and Weiss scowled back. Even though Weiss scowled, she could barely keep the blush off her face at Ruby's words.

"D-Dolt," Weiss pushed Ruby away from the door and entered the classroom, with Ruby giggling behind her.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee and Ms. Rose! I was just getting into the causes of the Tetharan Civil War," Oobleck stated, stopping in his laps in front of the room to acknowledge their return.

"The families that ruled over Tethara ruled like dynasties. One family would take charge and would stay that way until another family challenged them, or overthrew them. In the Engle family's case, they had been ruling for 4 generations, and keep in mind Tetharans can live up to 500 years! From their show of strength to their leading capabilities, they were highly feared opponents and very highly respected leaders. But no matter how good a leader may be, there is always evil that would look to dominate the good and this was the case with Tethara."

"Some Tetharans that were involved with the rebellion began asking other Tetharans why they felt the need to submit to the rest of Remnant. Why shouldn't we be in charge since we are more powerful? These types of questions began to split Tethara in two, and the world began to take notice. Conflict had been avoided for the first couple of years, but as riots began to break out in the main parts of the city, it was hard to avoid it in their outer villages and territories."

Soon, a bell rang as Oobleck finished his lecture. "Alright class, you are to take one of these books and read the first chapter. Have that done by the end of this week. Class is dismissed," Oobleck said as he carted out a stack of books.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR met at the front of the room and each of grabbed a book as walked with each other out of the room. Weiss took a few looks around to see if Sam was there waiting. When she saw no one, her expression fell a little bit, but she assumed that Sam was just waiting for after sparring class. Weiss began to walk after the rest of her team when her scroll buzzed, notifying her that she had a message. Confused, she looked down and saw it was from Sam

 **Sorry I wasn't there when class ended. Someone came by office earlier and I got held up. You'll see why soon.**

 **-S. E.**

 _Weird,_ Weiss thought to herself as she began walking towards the sparring hall for Professor Goodwitch's class.

When Weiss arrived at the coliseum-like hall, she looked around and saw that her team, as well as Team JNPR was waiting for her with a seat saved. Weiss quickly hurried her way over to them, and as she sat down she heard a whistle blowing from the arena below the place they were sitting.

"Welcome, first years, to sparring class," Professor Goodwitch called as the students became quiet at her words. "I sincerely hope all of you are ready for what you are in for, because I'm not going to go easy on you," she continued. "This year will be like nothing you've ever faced, and it will only get harder from here. Today, I will explain what will be happening this semester, then tomorrow we will get down to actual fighting."

"Every semester, Beacon holds a tournament for each class in their own sparring class to see which students would come out on top. The victors of the tournament would then go into a championship round versus the other victors, and with that bring a single Beacon Champion. At the end of the year, the process repeats. If the champion was different than the one the previous semester, they then spar and see which is the true champion. If they are the same, then the champion is crowned and the victor receives his or her prize," Goodwitch explained, which got an excited reaction from the crowd.

"This year, however, will be a little different," Goodwitch said, which caused some to turn their heads. "To be called Beacon Champion, you will be required to beat my assistant here, who happens to have been a previous Beacon Champion."

"Allow me to introduce myself," a voice called out from one of the entrances to the arena. A man walked out, wearing his signature blue coat and jet black military uniform. His blonde hair and blue eyes shone alongside his trademark "M". "The name is Sam Engle."

Team RWBY and Team JNPR looked on in surprise as Sam walked out. The rest of the room had a mixed reaction. Some were confused, some were scared, and others were popping their knuckles and looking on as though Sam would be an easy challenge.

"Him? You want us to beat him?" an arrogant and annoying voice called out over the crowd.

"Who said that?" Goodwitch hissed.

Cardin Winchester stood up with his signature smirk. "If you us to beat him to become champion, I could do that right now," he said confidently.

Goodwitch opened her mouth to respond, but Sam beat her to it. "Then why don't you come down here and prove it? I look forward to seeing your skill," Sam said innocently, knowing already the result.

"Sam, what are you…?"Goodwitch looked at him confused.

"Don't worry about it," Sam told her. "I want to give them an idea of what they are up against this year."

Goodwitch facepalmed, but nodded as she went up into the stands to referee the match. Cardin walked down the stairs to the entrance to the arena, grabbing his mace menacingly. Sam only looked on as Cardin strode into the arena, confidence and arrogance overflowing. Sam allowed himself to smirk, almost feeling guilty with what he was about to. Almost.

"Where is your weapon, bitch?" Cardin taunted, raised his mace over his shoulder. Goodwitch thought about calling Cardin out for language, but the look Sam gave her told her to let it slide.

"I won't be needing one," Sam told him, getting himself into a fighting stance.

"You know you've already lost, so you don't need a weapon. I got you," Cardin sneered at Sam, raising his mace into a battle stance.

"Gentlemen!" Goodwitch called over their conversation. "Pay attention to your aura gauges on the screen. Once one of yours goes into the red, I will call the match."

Both Sam and Cardin nodded, locking eyes instead of looking at the screen.

"Begin!" Goodwitch called.

Cardin put on an evil smile as he began to charge at Sam, raising his mace over his head. As Cardin began closing the distance between him and Sam, Sam relaxed from his stance and smirked. Cardin did not let up from his charge, and brought his mace to swing down on Sam. Once Cardin was in position, he brought his mace smashing down on top of Sam.

At least, he thought he did.

His mace made contact with the floor, and Cardin looked around in confusion, along with the rest of the arena. Several people were whispering to each other in the stands, and even Team JNPR was at a loss for words. Sam had vanished into thin air. After a few seconds of looking around, Cardin stood back up from his position and began to pick up his mace. Just then, the crowd gasped as Sam reappeared over Cardin's head, and sent Cardin flying with a single kick. Cardin smacked against the wall, and fell over face first. Taking a look at the screen, everyone saw that Cardin's aura bar went from full green to a little below half in the yellow. Cardin heaved as he was slow to stand up, then locked eyes with Sam.

"Finished already? I thought you said you would beat me easily," Sam taunted Cardin.

Cardin's eyes lit up in fury as he charged Sam again. Sam remained in sight, however, as Cardin began releasing a massive amount of strikes against him. Sam kept dodging at incredible speeds, but Cardin kept up his assault by flailing his mace at Sam. Eventually, Sam decided to let Cardin have one strike against him. Cardin had just picked his mace back up and spun it towards Sam's head. Everyone in the audience, especially Weiss, gasped as it made contact and Sam recoiled. Sam's head followed the strike as it made contact, and Cardin stopped his assault, smirking at his small (allowed) victory. Sam had not moved anything else besides his head in the strike, and the audience, including Cardin, looked to the aura board. They waited for his aura to drop down to the yellow, and maybe even the red. As they watched, however, it didn't move at all. Cardin thought it must have been a problem in the system, and he turned back to Sam. As Cardin turned back to Sam, though, Sam turned his head back towards Cardin and shocked everyone with the fact that it looked like Sam didn't even have a scratch.

"Wh-What the hell!?" Cardin's eyes went wide and he picked up his mace to strike Sam again. Sam, though was faster. Cardin had raised his mace over his head and brought it down on Sam's head, but Sam had caught the handle of the mace before it went below Cardin's forehead.

Cardin's surprise was elevated as Sam looked at him and said bitterly, "Better luck next time, Winchester."

Sam tore the mace from Cardin's grasp as he jumped up into the air. Once in the air, Sam tossed the mace away and delivered a knock out kick to Cardin's face. Cardin was sent flying back to the same spot as he had been before, and his aura meter dipped down into the red.

"As expected, Sam has won the match! Medics, see to Winchester," Goodwitch called to the medics in attendance. As Cardin was carried out to the infirmary, Goodwitch and Sam stood out in the arena in front of the class.

"Now that you have seen what Mr. Engle is capable of, you will make sure to push yourselves even harder this year. I know it is still a little early, but we do not have anything else to cover. Class is dismissed!" Goodwitch yelled from where she stood. She then turned to Sam who had a playful smirk on his face. "What were you thinking, Sam?!" she asked furiously.

"Merely letting everyone know what they are dealing with, as well as putting the school bully away before he can do any damage," Sam smiled at her, and began to walk up towards the stands where Team RWBY and Team JNPR were waiting.

"What are we going to do with you?" Goodwitch shook her head as Sam was embraced and kissed by Weiss and the rest of her team, as well as Team JNPR were still frozen in shock from what they had just seen. Only Blake seemed slightly less shocked, but that was because she had seen Sam fight before. Goodwitch allowed herself to smirk as she left the arena, and awaited the beginning of this already very interesting year at Beacon.

 **AN: Hey guys, I'M BACK! I've got two more chapters all written up and ready for posting. Sorry I kinda fell out of the whole thing for a little bit, but I read some other fanfiction and got back into writing this. It's been a lot of fun, and I hope you guys think the same! I look forward to hearing from you guys about themes, other shippings you may want to see, and so on. Stay awesome guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

A loud smacking sound brought most of Team RWBY and Team JNPR out of their shocked trance, and turned to see a red hand print left on Sam's face, courtesy of Weiss. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me when Cardin hit you!?" she screamed at him.

"Relax, Weiss. I'm ok," Sam tried to reassure her, not particularly phased by the hand print on his left cheek.

"You complete dolt, I thought that you actually got hurt!" Weiss smacked him again, this time his right cheek.

Sam showed no recoil as the smack hit him and kept a constant gaze on Weiss. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but you should've known the only reason he hit me was because I let him," he told her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" she yelled, stomping her foot down.

"Yes, because the only reason I let him hit me was because I knew it wouldn't do anything!" Sam matched her. "Weiss, I know you worry about me, but it's ok. I know what I'm doing out there and I appreciate the fact you care enough about me to be concerned, but you don't need to yell at me." Sam's tone softened, as did his gaze.

Weiss was preparing a counter of her own, but after hearing Sam's words, her expression also softened, and she look to the ground next to her. "I'm sorry, Sam. I just… I lost you once," she said softly. "I don't even want to think about, let alone see someone try and hurt you, or worse."

"I know, Weiss. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have let him hit me," Sam told her soothingly. He walked up to her and lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing it softly. Weiss leaned her head into Sam's hand, wanting and needing the contact. Sam gently pulled Weiss' face back to where Weiss looked into Sam's eyes. "I love you, Weiss. I'm not going to let anything take me away from you ever again," he said low, but confident.

Weiss was about to reply when Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips against Weiss'. Weiss was shocked at the sudden move, and then returned the kiss fervently, enjoying the taste of his lips. Sam reluctantly pulled away, knowing they had an audience behind Weiss. Weiss wondered why Sam had stopped, and then her face turned a deep crimson that could rival Ruby's cape, rushing around behind Sam, so the others wouldn't see her face.

"That was amazing Sam! The way you just disappeared and reappeared like that! How did you do that anyway?" Jaune asked excitedly, paying little attention to Weiss' embarrassed actions.

"My semblance is electricity, or lightning," Sam answered. "Using my semblance, I could move at the speed of light. Your eyes can't keep up with that speed, so to you I disappear."

"That is SOOOOOOOO cool!" Nora said, bouncing around. Ren smiled and shook his head at the pink girl.

"So what is your weapon?" Pyrrha asked.

"You guys will see soon enough," Sam smirked.

"And why didn't you use it against Cardin?" Ren asked after he managed to get Nora to stand still.

"It's just the way I fight," Sam answered. When he received puzzled looks from the eight team members, he continued, "Either at the beginning of a fight or right in the middle of one, I drop my weapon once I know I've won."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Well let's say that Cardin actually stood a chance against me," Sam grinned as the other eight figures laughed at his comment. "I would have pulled out my weapon to use against him. Once his aura was down in the yellow, or I had the instinct that the match was over and that I had won, I would throw my weapon to the side and finish the fight with my hands."

"That's definitely an interesting battle strategy," Pyrrha commented.

"I like to think of it as my trademark way of winning my battles," Sam smiled, puts his hands behind his head.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm _starved_!" Yang commented from the back of the group.

"Yeah, let's go get some dinner!" Ruby said, leading the way out of the stands. The rest of Team RWBY, excluding Weiss, followed Ruby, with Team JNPR right behind them. Ruby looked back at Weiss and Sam as they stood there motionless. Ruby tilted her head to the side as if to ask if they were coming or not. Sam quietly mouthed the words "give us a moment." Ruby nodded and left with the rest of their group.

Sam turned around to see that Weiss had been burying herself in the back of Sam's uniform, trying to hide the blush that spread across her face. She was incredibly embarrassed by the fact she had acted so weak and needy around her teammates, and Sam noticed that. "It's ok Weiss, were allowed to love each other in front of them," Sam told her, brushing hair that was dangling on her face behind one of her ears.

"I know, it's just the way I acted so weak. Like I need to have you or else I would just be a mess," Weiss said, looking up into Sam's eyes.

"So you're telling me you don't need me?" Sam asked with mock hurt in his eyes.

Weiss retaliated by punching his shoulder playfully, "Of course I do, I just don't like others to see me like that. People see that as weak and foolish."

"Weiss they aren't going to judge you about that, the most they will do is say 'Aww' and tease you a little bit about it," Sam told her. Weiss scoffed at his comment and looked down towards the arena.

"It's just… since you've been gone Sam I had to put up the tough and cold act to other people," Weiss explained, refusing to look anywhere but the arena as she continued. "People always expected me to be proper and do what I had to do because of my father and his business. People in that regard saw love and acts of it a weakness in the business world. We would always have to be cold and calculating to continue to grow as a business."

"Weiss you aren't around that anymore," Sam told her, taking a step toward her. "Your with me and your friends. We aren't those heartless business leaders, and neither are you."

Weiss was taken aback by his comment, suspecting he knew about some of her inner fears. "You are beautiful and amazing. No matter what happens you are always ready to stand by those who you believe in. If no one else would stand with you, then you would stand strong by what you did believe in. I don't care what others say about our relationship, but I think that our relationship almost couldn't be any better," Sam said, snaking his arms around her waist.

Weiss' face grew red at his complements and from the closeness of him right now. She still looked down into the arena, but she snuggled her head onto Sam's shoulder and placed her arms on his shoulders, connecting her hands behind his neck.

"I love you Weiss, everything about you. I don't see anything you do as a weakness, and I only keep finding out more reasons to love you the way I do," Sam kissed her head.

Weiss finally turned her head from the arena and looked into Sam's eyes longingly. Rather than answer his own words of affection, she gave her own by claiming his lips with hers. Sam moved his hands to her back and deepened the kiss, with Weiss moaning into it as he did so. Sam decided to go a little further by prodding his tongue at the entrance of her mouth, and she accepted it excitedly, and as they continued to kiss their tongues danced in each other's mouth. Eventually, Sam pulled out of the kiss when they both finally needed oxygen and looked into Weiss' eyes. Weiss returned his gaze, and Sam laid his forehead onto hers. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they knew they had to follow RWBY and JNPR to the cafeteria, so Sam kept one arm around Weiss and began to lead her that way. Eventually they stopped at the door to the cafeteria, a quick walk from the coliseum, and Weiss stopped them. She turned towards Sam and they connected their lips together again. It was a quick and delicate contact, but in that kiss they put in all of their love and affection for each other.

"I love you too, Sam," Weiss smiled and walked into the cafeteria, with Sam soon following.

 **AN: Hey guys! Thought I would post this one now, soon after the last one. I hope you guys enjoyed the little SamxWeiss fluff in there, and let me know if you enjoyed it! I hope some of you won't kill me for hiding what Sam's actual weapon is for now, but it's coming, don't worry! Thanks guys for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Fair warning, this chapter does include sweet lemony goodness. If you are underage or wish to avoid reading such content, be aware of when it will come up in the story, as I will be unable to warn you. You will see why it would just be a hassle for me to put the warning whenever you get there, so just keep an eye out :P**

"Man that was fast. You must be pretty quick, Sam," Yang said with a wink whenever Weiss and Sam had joined the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR at dinner. Weiss promptly smacked Yang in the face with her tray before storming off to get food. Yang began to snicker and looked up to see Sam staring at her incredulously. "What?" Yang asked with a goofy smile.

"Not funny, Xiao Long," Sam said sternly, going to join his girlfriend in line.

Yang turned to the rest of the table to see Ruby, Blake, Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora also staring at her. "Ok, ok, I get it. Back off the love birds, whatever," Yang held her hands up in defeat.

Sam walked up next to Weiss and put his arm around her to calm her down. Weiss originally said nothing, but she shrugged his arm off and continued in the line. Sam looked on as she continued, concerned about her. "It's ok, Weiss. She didn't mean anything bad by it, and I even saw the rest of them scolding her for it. She gets not to do that anymore," Sam told her, resting his hand on her shoulder, hoping to not get shrugged off again.

Weiss only turned around and looked at Sam with anger still evident in her eyes. "She better," was all Weiss commented before turning back and selecting her dinner. After Sam and Weiss had gotten their food, Sam's scroll began to buzz, alerting him that he was getting a call.

"You go on ahead and sit with the rest of your team, I'll be there in a second," Sam said, pulling out his scroll and seeing it was Seth.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would rather take our food to the room or your office, so we could be alone?" Weiss asked, both wanting to be with Sam and staying away from anything to do with Yang Xiao Long.

"Ok, then let's head to my office," Sam responded, not wishing to argue about her teammate, or let the chance of alone time pass him by. Sam picked up his tray and answered his scroll with his other hand. "This is Commander Engle, what do you got Seth?"

"Well sir I have some news. It's up to you to determine if it is good or bad," Seth told him as his image appeared on screen.

"Well what is the news?" Sam asked as Weiss held the door for him and Sam gave a nod to express his thanks.

"Scouts had a positive ID on White Fang forces on the Mountain Glenn," Seth reported.

"And? They have a base, or what? Is Roman still there?" Sam questioned, eager to have a lead.

"Well sir, that's the bad part. Scouts began following the White Fang soldiers, but after a while they lost them. They are still checking the places around where they lost the hostiles, but they haven't come up with anything yet. Still no word about Roman, either sir," Seth responded.

"Alright, thanks for the report sergeant," Sam told him as he and Weiss arrived at his office. "Let me know what happens as it happens, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," the sergeant saluted, and the call ended.

"So what was that about again?" Weiss asked as they sat down.

"Apparently there have been confirmed ID of White Fang soldiers on the Mountain Glenn," Sam said, taking a bite out the sandwich he had ordered.

"That's good, isn't it?" Weiss questioned, eating a portion from her salad.

"Yes, we now know that there is a possibility that there is a base there in which Roman is hiding in. However, we do not know if Roman is actually still there, and we can't simply call in an army to attack something without good reason. We aren't at war yet, so we need a good reason to attack the White Fang at Mt. Glenn, if we can find their base in the first place," Sam answered, taking a drink from his soda.

"You mean you don't know where the base is?" Weiss asked, stopping from her eating to look up at Sam.

"That's what I said," he responded, downing the rest of his drink.

"So what happens now?" Weiss asked as she finished her dinner, setting her tray on the table beside them.

"We wait, that's all we can do," Sam replied, doing the same with his tray when he was finished. "So now that dinner is done, what would you like to do?" Sam asked, knowing she most likely didn't want to go back to her team yet.

"Well, we could always do what we usually do when we are alone," Weiss said with a small smile, standing up and walking over to Sam. Sam said nothing but smiled back at Weiss as she sat down in his lap. Slowly at first, the two of them closed the distance between their lips and locked them together passionately.

* * *

As Sam and Weiss continued their make-out session, Ruby, Blake, and Yang had made it back to their room and saw that neither Weiss or Sam were there. Ruby sighed as she jumped up to the top bunk above Weiss' and looked over to her sister. "You better apologize when she comes back, if she does at all," Ruby said as Yang jumped up on her bunk.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Yang said guiltily.

"How did you think teasing her and Sam about them having 'quickies' would be a good idea?" Blake asked as she stared up at Yang's bunk.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought it would be funny," Yang commented, moving to stare up at the ceiling.

"Well I guess while we wait for Weiss, we can start on our homework," Ruby said, pulling out her two books. Ruby looked down at Blake and saw she had already started, and when she looked up at Yang she saw she didn't move. Ruby said nothing, opening up her book to begin reading.

* * *

Sam and Weiss eventually pulled apart to be able to breathe. Sam pressed his forehead to Weiss' and smiled at her, his eyes gleaming. Weiss replicated his expression, happy to be able to have alone time. Suddenly, a random question came up in Weiss' mind.

"Where would you usually sleep, Sam? I know that last night you stayed in with us, but where are your quarters?" Weiss asked.

Sam didn't respond at first, he just lifted Weiss off of him and went to lock the door to his office. He then motioned to a door in the far side of his office, and when he opened it up, Weiss couldn't help but gasp. Sam's quarters were huge, split into four rooms. The first room was a living room, three couches forming a square with the open end facing a large flat screen television. The second room was a large kitchen with several storage cabinets, as well as two fridges, two sinks, a stove, dishwasher, and microwave. The third room was a bathroom, which also had a washing machine and dryer for clothes. The fourth room was the bedroom, a large king size bed taking up most of the room. The bedroom also had a large walk-in closet where Sam had several different kinds of civilian wear, as well as suits of armor that resembled what he always wore in public.

Sam looked on at Weiss as she looked marveled by the space of his living quarters. "I take it you like what you see?" Sam asked playfully, drawing Weiss out of her trance. Weiss said nothing, but smirked as she walked over to him and continued what they had been doing in his office. Sam had moved his hands to her back, deepening their kisses as their tongues danced together. Sam decided if they were to continue, it would best be done in the bedroom, so he lifted Weiss bridal style, not once disconnecting their lips, and carried her to his king size bed.

* * *

Ruby had been nervously tapping her book as she had been reading it, finding it hard to focus on the words as she continued to worry about Weiss. Blake had taken notice, hearing the annoying taps and looked up to see that Ruby was having a hard time keeping it together.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm sure Weiss is fine with Sam," Blake reassured her, hoping to hear the tapping stop.

However, the tapping did not stop, it got louder. "What if she got hurt? What if someone kidnapped her? What if she got lost and was scared?" Ruby questioned, not willing to believe that their friend was ok.

"Why don't we go look for her?" Yang asked, not letting her eyes leave the ceiling. "She left with Sam because of me, so why don't we go bring her back?"

Both Ruby and Blake looked up in surprise at the blonde, not expecting to hear her say that. "I-I guess we could," Ruby said, sitting up on her bunk. The three of them got up from their bunks and began to search the school for Weiss. They went to Sam's office, but when they got there the door was locked and the light was turned out. Unaware of Sam and Weiss being in the back room, they continued to search the rest of the school grounds.

* * *

Sam shrugged off the last of his clothes, joining Weiss, who was also naked, on his bed. He snaked one arm around behind Weiss and lifted his other hand around behind her head as they locked lips again. It wasn't a hungry, lust filled kiss, but rather one that was simple and showed their true affection. Sam began to grind his crotch against Weiss' feeling his folds becoming damp. Weiss moaned as they continued to kiss, and Sam pulled the hand that was supporting Weiss' head around to her chest and began to massage her right breast. Weiss continued to whimper as Sam clenched his index finger and middle finger around the pink bud, twisting and pulling tenderly. Weiss began to buck her hips towards Sam's crotch, begging for more friction between them. Sam decided it was time to relieve her by placing his cock at her entrance, and then slowly pushed all of him inside of her. Sam's name was ripped from Weiss' lips as she screamed out in pleasure. Weiss continued to moan as Sam began thrusting in and out of her tight nether region, and he continued his actions on her breasts.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, and Yang eventually reached the outer courtyard with still no signs of Sam or Weiss. The three of them began to worry, and then they decided to split up and check the different sides of the courtyard.

 _Where are you, Weiss?_ Ruby asked herself as she kept looking throughout the bushes and different pathways. Ruby had distanced herself from Blake and Yang in their search, and in doing so, did not notice a figure approaching from behind her. Ruby kept looking, and once she began looking into a bush, the figure from behind her hit her over the head, knocking her out instantly.

* * *

Sam and Weiss had changed positions, now Weiss was on all fours as Sam continued drilling into her from behind. "Fuck, Sam… Don't stop!" Weiss cried as he continued to go deeper inside of her. Eventually, Sam released his grip on her waist and grabbed her arms, pulling them back and using them to pump into Weiss harder. Weiss continued to moan louder and louder, her body quickly building up to a release.

* * *

Blake and Yang had stuck together whenever they and Ruby decided to split up and search for Weiss. Eventually they came to a halt, looking at each other and shaking their heads. Weiss was nowhere to be found in the school. They began to walk back to where they had split up from Ruby, and on their way they saw someone running from the direction Ruby had gone. Seeing this, both Yang and Blake picked up the pace and saw that the figure that was running had someone on his back. As they got closer, they saw that the figure on his back was Ruby, and she had a cut on her forehead that had begun to leak out blood.

Yang's eyes turned from lilac into a fiery red; the sight of seeing her sister like that setting her off. Blake was equally angered that someone would do that to Ruby, and so she and Yang ran after the man. After a while, they ran out of Beacon's main gate and saw the man was running for an airship. Blake and Yang stopped by the gate and looked at the airship, gasping at what they saw when the side hatch opened up. Roman Torchwick was standing there with White Fang soldiers at his side as the man carrying Ruby climbed on board with them.

* * *

Sam and Weiss had shifted positions again, this time Weiss was on her back with her legs spread as Sam as held in between her legs. Sam picked up the speed of his thrusts, reaching farther back into Weiss as her breath began to speed up along with Sam's motions. Soon, she wouldn't be able to hold back her release.

* * *

Blake and Yang began running after the airship after Ruby had been taken inside and the hatch had been closed. Yang looked to take down the airship, but Blake knew that if she tried that then Ruby could get hurt, or worse die. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and began twirling it, aiming it at the airship's wing at it took off.

* * *

Eventually, Sam reached in as deep as he could as Weiss let out a scream of pleasure, waves coming over her as her body convulsed uncontrollably in her orgasm. Weiss' orgasm was enough to drive Sam over the edge, so he thrust all the way inside and released his load inside of her.

* * *

Blake's Gambol Shroud had hooked up around the airship's wing, so she grabbed Yang as they took off with the airship, hanging on for dear life as it traversed to its destination.

* * *

Weiss sighed happily as Sam pulled out of her, coming up to rest beside her.

"I love you, Weiss," Sam said lovingly, caressing her cheek and moving hair out of her face.

Weiss leaned into Sam's hand, whispering, "I love you too," before she began to doze off. Rather than try and wake her to tell her she needed to go back to her dorm, he decided to pull the blankets around them and cuddle with Weiss until morning.

* * *

Blake and Yang continued to dangle from the airship's wing using Gambol Shroud. Yang turned to face Blake and asked, "So what's the plan!?"

"We wait until this thing lands, take Ruby back, and get the hell out of there," Blake responded.

"And how the hell are we gonna do that?" Yang asked incredulously.

"We'll figure out something," Blake said, trying to convince herself, rather than Yang. The two continued to hold on as they saw a large mountain appearing in the distance.

"Where is that?" Yang asked.

Blake's eyes widened in realization, and she took a look around at their surroundings to make sure she wasn't wrong. When Yang looked at her, confused, Blake answered her, "That's Mt. Glenn."

Yang's eyes also widened at that, knowing that this was where Roman was rumored to be hiding, and now they knew. They kept quiet the rest of the ride, and the airship halted over part of the ruined city that was there. Both Blake and Yang looked down as they stopped and saw that the land beneath them was moving, opening up an entrance for the ship to land in.

"So that's where they've been hiding. Their base is underground!" Blake said, continuing to look down as the airship descended. Eventually, Blake and Yang touched solid ground, so Blake released Gambol Shroud and fell back, tired after hanging on for as long as they did. Blake and Yang moved quickly though, seeing the side hatch open up. They watched as Roman walked out with Ruby handcuffed, with a couple of soldiers following him.

"Psst," a voice said from behind them.

Blake and Yang jumped at the voice, and then turned around to see two White Fang soldiers standing there. "Surprise!" they yelled, kicking both Yang and Blake in the face, knocking them out. As Blake's body fell to the ground and the world turned black, she could hear a familiar voice faintly in the distance saying, "Cuff them. Then take their scrolls and their weapons." Then, she hit the ground and everything went dark.

 **AN: *Cue dramatic music* Oh. My. God! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know in the show that only Ruby was "captured", but I decided to add my own little twist to it :P So what happens now? Will Ruby, Blake, and Yang be okay? Will Sam get Weiss pregnant with constant fucking? Will the scouts ever prove useful in finding Roman? I guess you will just have to find out :P Please leave a review, if you don't mind of course. I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Once again FAIR WARNING: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT/LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! I will have a another warning sign whenever it may begin and I'll leave this: OoOoO, whenever it is over. But if you don't mind reading it, or if that is the reason you are reading it in the first place, then just ignore the warnings! I hope you all enjoy.**

Sunlight slowly began to filter in through the windows in Sam's bedroom. Eventually, the rays reached Sam's closed eyes, and he wrinkled his face up, not liking being woken up this early. He slowly opened his eyes and looked for the clock that was on the night stand next to his bed. **6:07 AM**. Sam let out a sigh, and as he looked around he noticed a figure was missing from his room. Sam's expression fell a little, until he noticed that Weiss' clothes were still on the floor. Knowing she wouldn't leave naked, Sam smiled and got up from his bed.

He walked out into the kitchen and looked around and saw the familiar naked figure of his girlfriend standing by the counter. She looked like she was getting something along with a glass of water, so Sam decided to wait to make his presence known. Weiss had pulled out some pills and soon swallowed one, downing the glass of water with it. Once he was sure that it was safe, Sam walked up quietly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close as she gasped and jumped a little bit.

"Good morning," I whispered into her ear.

Weiss leaned back into my arms, saying her own, "Good morning."

Sam smiled, lowering his head to kiss Weiss' forehead. Weiss smiled back, turning her head so their lips could meet. "So what was that?" Sam asked quietly.

"Pregnancy meds. I can't give birth to any children yet, so don't get any ideas," Weiss stuck her tongue out playfully. "Besides, if you want to continue doing actions in which we did last night, I suggest not getting me pregnant."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sam gave a small smile, kissing Weiss again.

Weiss smiled back, turning to face Sam. Slowly, she led him back into the bedroom, looking towards the clock. Weiss pushed Sam onto his back on the bed and slowly mounted herself on top of him. "We have time," she whispered seductively, leading Sam's member towards her nether region.

* * *

Blake was awakened from her forced slumber as a door was slammed shut. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the room dimly lit. Blake allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness, making out a figure in the room with her.

"I'm glad to see you are awake," the voice snarled.

"What do you want with us?!" Blake asked the figure.

"I'm very disappointed with you, Blake," the voice said softly. "First you begin to refuse missions that involve violence, then you begin talk about harming 'innocents', then you stop us from getting the Schnee train!" the voice said yelled, walking closer to her. Blake gasped as she realized the person she was talking to was Adam. Adam continued, "Then you do the worst thing yet, you go to that goddamned school, then decided to get buddy buddy with the enemy! And not just the enemy, but Weiss Schnee herself!"

Adam sat down in the only chair in the room next to the cot that the White Fang had set up for Blake's cell. He looked over to her to see that she was intent on staring at the ground, rather than look him in the eye. He grabbed her chin, raising her head to force her to look at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Adam asked, fury showing in his gaze.

"Not a damn thing," Blake responded. Blake wasn't afraid of Adam, and he knew that. So, Adam smacked her face, then brought her head around to look at him again. "What do you want from us?" she asked again, not backing down.

"You are going to tell me where I can find and trap the Schnee girl. Failure to do so will result in… less than pleasant results for your friends," Adam smiled evilly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I mean that the boys around here have really been keeping an eye on those two. I've even overheard some of the things that they would do to them, and it got very dirty. If you don't give me the Schnee girl's location and whereabouts, I will let my men have their way with your friends, making you watch every second of their torture," Adam told her, standing from his chair. "I'll give you one week. If you fail, well, I know the men are looking forward to your failure, and those two's virginity. Have fun."

Adam walked over to the door and opened it as Yang and Ruby were thrown in the room. Adam smirked at his work, and then closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Ruby! Yang! Are you both okay?!" Blake asked frantically, running up to them from her bed.

"We're ok," Ruby answered, each breathe seemed to be hard for her.

"Yeah, about as good as we can be," Yang said, getting up from the ground. She had two cuffs on her wrists, as well as some sort of collar on her neck.

"What are those things?" Blake asked, confused.

"Aura locks. I can't activate my semblance as long as these are on. I know, I've tried," Yang answered, head hanging in defeat.

"What do they want with me? How did they get you guys too?" Ruby asked, looking around terrified.

"They want to know how they can get to Weiss. I'm guessing since you are her partner, that would make you the main connection. We saw a man carrying you off so we followed. He carried you onto an airship and I used my weapon to catch on the ship and we rode here along with you. Once we landed they snuck up behind us and knocked us out," Blake explained.

"But we don't know where Weiss went! What are we supposed to tell them?" Ruby questioned, fear rising.

"I don't know! I just know that if we don't tell them that they will…" Blake trailed off.

Ruby didn't dare ask Blake to finish, but Yang wanted to know. "They will what?" Yang asked, looking Blake in the eyes.

Blake gulped and finished, "They will let some of their soldiers… have their way with you."

"Wh-What?! No, they can't do that! Please tell me they won't actually do that!" Ruby screamed, pulling her knees to her head and curling up into a ball.

Yang curled up next to her sister and whispered soothing words. "How long do we have?" she asked, softly.

"A week," Blake answered flatly.

"We have plenty of time then," Yang answered, able to show a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, curious.

"Sam and Weiss will notice that we disappeared and will know something is up. Remember, Sam has scouts here on the mountain, so there is no way they missed a giant airship carrying two girls on one of the wings. They'll let Sam know and he will bring an army to come and save us!" Yang said, more to convince herself than try to convince Ruby or Blake.

"You know, she has a point," Ruby said after she dried some tears on her sleeve. "Someone, either in Vale or Beacon, or even here on the mountain would've noticed the airship. Not only that but if they noticed the airship, they would've seen you two dangling from the wing. Someone will report that, right?"

"I don't know, Ruby," Blake looked over to the door of the cell. "I don't know."

* * *

 **WARNING: Beginning of sweet, lemony goodness!**

"Oh, fuck!" Weiss moaned, bouncing up and down on top of Sam. Sam groped her ass and helped lift herself as she began to find it hard to move, overcome with pleasure. Finally, Weiss let out a scream as her walls tightened around Sam's member and she convulsed uncontrollably. Sam came as well, filling Weiss with his warmth. Weiss sighed happily, collapsing on top of Sam.

"I love you, so much," Sam whispered, moving white locks out of Weiss' face.

"I love you too," Weiss smiled.

"C'mon, we need to get cleaned up," Sam said, carrying Weiss in his arms towards the bathroom.

"Ok," Weiss said, kissing Sam as he started running the water for the shower.

"You know you need to get back to your team, they are probably worried sick about you," Sam told her, rubbing her body in soap.

"I know, I just want to stay with you for as long as I can," Weiss sighed, enjoying the massage she was receiving as Sam washed her.

"We'll meet up with them in the cafeteria for breakfast and you can tell them that you are okay, alright?" Sam said, more than asked.

"Okay, Sam," Weiss replied as Sam finished cleaning her. "Your turn," Weiss grinned seductively. She slowly got down onto her knees, reaching for Sam's member instead of the soap. She began stroking it softly, eliciting a few sounds from Sam. Then, Sam moaned more audibly as Weiss put her mouth around the tip. She continued moving her hand up and down the shaft, sucking softly on the head of his package. Eventually, she removed her hand and began taking more of his member into her mouth. Slowly at first, she began moving her head back and forth, tongue wrapping around it as it left and reentered her mouth over and over. Sam brought his hands to the back of her head, moving it faster as he built up his release. Sam slammed her head to the hilt of his member, coming inside of her mouth. Weiss happily swallowed his load, cleaning the rest off with her tongue.

 **OoOoO**

"All better?" Weiss whispered, smiling as she licked her lips.

"Yeah," Sam said, kissing her softly as he turned off the water.

After Weiss' shower blowjob, they went and got dressed for the day. They walked together out of Sam's office, hand in hand, heading for the cafeteria. Once they walked in, they noticed Team JNPR sitting at their usual table, and once Sam and Weiss had gotten their food, they waved them over.

"Morning, you two," Jaune said as Sam and Weiss sat down. "Sleep well?"

"Just fine, thank you," Sam answered, taking a bite from a strip of bacon.

"I'm sure you all slept fine as well?" Weiss asked, drinking some of her coffee.

"Yes, we did, thank you," Pyrrha said, looking up from her tray, smiling.

"So where is your team, Weiss?" Ren asked, looking over at Nora who appeared to be on her fourth plate of pancakes.

"I don't know. I didn't go back to our dorm after what Yang said at dinner, so I stayed with Sam in his quarters," Weiss answered shyly.

"Yeah, I remember you guys leaving with your food. Did you go by your dorm before you got here, though?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, we just assumed that we would see them when they came for breakfast," Weiss replied.

"Maybe they just slept in," Jaune thought.

"I doubt it. That dolt had us up early in the morning with her incredibly loud voice," Weiss shuddered as she remembered.

"I'm sure you guys will see them in class," Sam said, finishing his glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, class starts in 15 minutes, so we should start heading that way," Jaune said, standing. Everyone else at the table stood as well, dumping their trash and walking towards class.

Once they had gotten close, Sam received a message on his scroll. "I got to go," Sam told Weiss, looking at his scroll. **One missed call from Seth Gates** , it read.

"Ok. Love you," Weiss gave a quick kiss before following Team JNPR to Peter Port's class.

Sam eventually reached his office, pulling out his scroll and noticing the missed call from Seth again. _He called me at 3 in the morning… what is going on?_ Sam thought, dialing Seth's number.

"Sam! Thank god, where were you earlier?!" Seth answered his scroll.

"Relax, sergeant. I was asleep. Now explain to me slowly what is going on," Sam replied, waiting or Seth to take a deep breath.

"Last night, scouts reported an airship approaching the Mountain Glenn," Seth told him.

"And?" Sam's eyes widened, asking Seth to continue.

"Well it landed on the mountain, but it had two people hanging on to it from the wing. I'll send you a picture," Seth responded, taping his scroll to send the image.

"Who were the two?" Sam questioned.

"That's the interesting part, sir," Seth answered. Sam looked back, confusion on his expression. "Those two are Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long," Seth finished.

Just as Seth finished saying what he was saying, Sam had received a message from Weiss, saying that none of the rest of her team had shown up for class. "A-and you are certain it is Blake and Yang?" Sam asked, recovering from the shock.

"Yes sir, got face identification as well," Seth replied, sending the reports.

"W-Where did the airship land?" Sam continued to question.

"That's the thing. The scouts heard a really loud noise and went to go investigate. When they got there the land was opened, and the airship was landing underground."

"The White Fang… they are hiding underground?!" Sam realized.

"Yes sir, but there is one problem," Seth commented.

"And what is that?" Sam asked.

"The entrances to the underground areas are locked from the inside. Some of the entrances and exits are blocked off too. In other words, we can't get in unless they come out," Seth reported.

"Alright, Seth. I'm sending you three teams, including your own. Stalk every entrance for an opening. Once you have one, make the most of it. The White Fang have at least two confirmed hostages, and maybe even a third one. Get them back at any cost," Sam ordered, ending the call.

 _Ruby…Blake…Yang… what happened to you three… and what does the White Fang want with you?_

 **AN: Hello everybody! Chapter 7 is finally done! I don't know how long it will take for Chapter 8 to be done, but after the problems I had with chapter 7, hopefully it won't be long. Many a time I thought I had saved and in reality I didn't and I lost progress over and over again on chapter 7, hopefully I won't be as dumb for the rest of Forsaken! Anyway, thank you so much for reading so far. You guys are the best! Please leave a review! (If you don't mind, of course) I will see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

Sam began searching around his office, looking for something to distract him from what happened with Ruby, Blake, and Yang. _Why does Roman need a couple of kids? Why does the White Fang want them?_

Sam kept pacing, hoping this was all secretly some nightmare. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were alive and working with Roman Torchwick, they had become commanders in the White Fang, and had now kidnapped Ruby, Blake, and Yang. Sam continued to pace, mind playing tricks on what could be happening to them in their underground prison.

* * *

"Now, Belladonna. Are you going to work with us, or not?" Adam asked.

Blake had been taken from her cell and tied to a chair in a dark room, far from the camp. When Blake refused to speak, Adam grabbed a wooden bat and hit her straight in the gut. She recoiled as much as what the ropes that held her to the chair allowed her to, throwing her head forward and coughing violently.

"Wrong answer, Belladonna!" Adam snarled.

"Look, I don't know where Weiss is," Blake began.

Adam smacked her face, "You're lying!"

"No I'm not! She left with her boyfriend and we went out to look for her when your men caught Ruby, ok?!" Blake responded quickly, finding each breathe taking enormous amounts of effort.

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?" Adam asked softly, contrary to his previous tone.

"I said…" Blake trailed off.

Adam smacked her again and went to grab the bat. "I said that Weiss left with her boyfriend!" Blake told him, not wishing to take any more internal damage.

"So who is the lucky bastard?" Adam questioned, keeping the bat in hand.

"His name is," Blake began, but hesitated. Adam raised the bat, so Blake continued quickly, "His name is Sam!"

"The boy got a last name?" Adam kept the bat raised.

"Engle, his last name is Engle," Blake answered, sighing in defeat.

At that moment, two White Fang soldiers came into the room and grabbed Blake, slowly untying her. "Thanks for the information, I'll come by again if I have any other… requests," Adam grinned darkly.

Blake was led back to her cell, and was thrown forcefully inside, landing with a loud thud. Both Ruby and Yang ran to her after the door had been slammed shut, seeing if she was ok. Both the bat and Adam's hands had left marks and bruises on her flesh.

"Blake, what did they do to you?!" Ruby asked, her mind running with terrible images.

"Standard interrogation. I can't believe what I told them…" Blake sighed, head hanging in defeat.

"Wh-What did you tell them?" Yang asked, hesitantly.

"I told them that Weiss left with her boyfriend at dinner," Blake answered, flatly.

"Ok, so what?" Yang asked in confusion.

"I told them that Weiss left with her BOYFRIEND! I told them who she is close to! Now they're going to target him!" Blake yelled back in response.

"Blake, calm down," Ruby said, quietly. "Sam is incredibly strong, he would destroy anyone would tried to face him."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Blake met Ruby's tone. "I'm worried that they were going to target Sam while Weiss was with him. He can't possibly fight off squads of White Fang while they take Weiss."

"You have no idea of what he is actually capable of, do you?" Yang questioned, looking down at the ground. Both Ruby and Blake turned towards her, surprise at her remark. "I remember that night; the night that Summer died. I remember what Sam did to Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Ruby was too young to remember, but I saw what actually happened."

"W-What actually h-happened?" Blake asked.

"When Sam saw his parents bite the dust, it just look like he froze. It was night when it happened, but you could tell clouds began to form over our heads. I could hear thunder in the distance, and the wind began to pick up. Sam looked like he had been possessed. His eyes were just white, nothing else. He began to shake and convulse uncontrollably, and then I could see electric sparks on his skin, running over his body. The storm came closer, and the winds were blowing incredibly fast, the lightning was close and the thunder was loud. All of the sudden, the sparks coming from Sam began to form a ball of light around him. One thing I noticed was that as he was shaking, his body had been growing. Eventually, the lightning reached the clearing where the fighting had been taking place. Sam had been absorbed in the ball of light; and then it happened." Yang explained.

"W-What happened?" Blake managed to find her voice.

"Lightning struck the ball of light Sam had been inside, causing a massive explosion that shook the ground, down to Remnant's core. When everyone recovered from the blast of electricity and force, we looked up and saw a man standing where Sam had once been. The guy was massive, looking taller than some of the adults that were there. He was ripped, his muscles toned and electricity flowed freely over his body, like it was filled with it. The thing was that that man was no man. That man was a little boy named Sam," Yang told them.

When neither Blake nor Ruby commented on what she had to say, Yang continued, "The thing that happened next was the scariest thing I have ever seen. Sam's voice was distorted as he talked, yelling towards Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. When Mercury and Emerald charged at Sam, he just destroyed them, like they were nothing. He decided to toy with Cinder a little longer, after smashing Mercury and Emerald into each other. It was gruesome and sadistic. I'd hate to see what happens if he ever got that angry again, and you can bet your ass that he will if someone tries to touch his girl."

"I… I had no idea…" Blake was fairly speechless. "When… when was that, again?"

"Thirteen years ago," Yang breathed, bringing her head up a little.

"Sam will find us. He has to, and he and Weiss are safe and will keep being safe," Ruby said, willing herself to believe it was true.

* * *

The end of Grimm studies class came faster than Sam had hoped it would. He didn't want to face Weiss and tell her that her team had been captured, because he knew the question would come up. He let out a deep breath as the doors to Port's classroom were opened, students quickly filing out. Eventually, he saw team JNPR, along with Weiss come up to him.

"Hey Sam!" Jaune called as they reached him.

"Hey, JNPR. Hey, Weiss. How was Grimm studies?" Sam asked, smiling.

"It was good, not really anything new," Weiss replied, giving Sam a small kiss. "Where is the rest of my team?"

Sam let out a sigh, wondering whether to tell her the truth or not. "Let's go get some lunch, I'll explain there," Sam answered, trying to give a smile.

"O-Okay," Weiss said, trying to keep herself intact as Sam told her that.

The group made their way towards the cafeteria, remaining quiet after what Sam had said. When they reached their usual table with their food, all eyes turned to Sam, begging for an explanation. Sam decided to put it bluntly.

"Ruby, Blake, and Yang have gone missing," Sam told them.

"W-What!?" Weiss managed to say, slamming a hand down on the table. Team JNPR froze in place after hearing Sam. Ruby, Blake, and Yang had gone missing?

"What happened to them?" Ren asked, being the first of team JNPR to recover.

"That's the interesting part," Sam sighed. Everyone at the table gave a confused expression, and Sam grabbed his scroll to show them the picture of Blake and Yang dangling from an airship's wing.

"No… No way!" Jaune was able to find his voice.

"Yes way, Jaune. If I'm reading this right, and I've been told I am, Ruby had been captured inside this airship in which Blake hooked on to using Gambol Shroud. My guess is Yang just grabbed on and now… well that's the bad part," Sam explained.

"What's the bad part?" Pyrrha asked.

"They landed on the Mountain Glenn," Sam said, lowering his head.

"Mount… Glenn…?" Weiss said, more like asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah. Now there is some good news, but also bad news. Which do you want first?" Sam asked.

"Let's just start with some good," Jaune commented.

"We know where they are being held. The White Fang base on Mt. Glenn is underground. Thanks to Ruby, Blake, and Yang, we know this now," Sam said, showing them a picture of the underground labyrinth.

"And what's the bad news?" Weiss forced out.

"The bad news is that all the doors are locked from the inside or blocked. There is no way in, as far as we know," Sam answered.

"Why don't you just blow a hole through one of the doors!" Nora said, adding hand motions for more effect.

"If we did that we could bring the rest of the internal structure down. We don't want to kill Ruby, Blake, and Yang. That, and if we tried blowing through the White Fang, we would be sacrificing too many lives in a firefight. The underground cavern is large and incredibly easy to defend. If we tried barging in to their base, I'd probably lose half the VDF," Sam answered grimly.

"So what do we do? Wait for the White Fang to open up their doors?" Weiss questioned.

"That's all we can do. I've got men over there on constant watch, so no one will be able to leave their base without us knowing. Once the doors are open, our men will sneak inside, break Ruby, Blake, and Yang out, then we bring down the White Fang from the inside," Sam explained.

"I just hope that those three are ok," Jaune said, hanging his head slightly.

Pyrrha placed her arm around Jaune, comforting him slightly, as Sam said, "I'm sure they are." _They have to be,_ he added to himself.

"Are you sure there are no other ways to get inside the mountain?" Ren asked.

"As far as we know, no. I'll try and check with any old engineers that might have something on the layout, but the city up there fell 73 years ago," Sam replied.

"Do you know why the mountain had a large cavern like area underneath it in the first place?" Weiss asked, trying for anything.

"I don't know, Weiss. It could've been for mining, for hiding, for anything," Sam answered, shaking his head.

After that they ate together in silence. Once they were finished, Jaune checked the time on his scroll: **12:47 PM.** "Hey guys, we have to get to class. It starts up in a little bit," Jaune commented, putting his scroll back into his pocket.

Team JNPR sat up from the table, leaving Weiss and Sam alone. "So what now?" Weiss asked helplessly.

"For now we wait until an opening. Once that happens, everything will be just fine," Sam told her, bringing an arm around her.

"And if it doesn't?" Weiss looked Sam in the eye.

"It will, Weiss," Sam reassured her, giving her a small kiss. "I'll see you after class, in sparring," Sam said, standing up.

"Wait!" Weiss exclaimed, reaching for Sam's jacket. Sam turned back to Weiss in surprise, not expecting her to do something like that in public. "Will you come with me? I… I don't feel safe anymore," Weiss said softly, not meeting Sam's gaze.

Sam gave a small smile, touched that she wanted him there to protect her. "Of course," he said, lowering himself back into the chair he was sitting. Weiss glanced up at him, and Sam took her face into his hands as their lips connected. Grateful for some relief, Weiss fell into the kiss, eager to forget about the nightmare that was going on in reality. Sam broke the kiss, staring into Weiss' eyes. "We need to get to class," Sam said, smiling.

"I guess so," Weiss replied playfully. After that they got up and began to make their way out of the cafeteria.

What Sam and Weiss didn't notice was that they were being watched. A pair of amber eyes followed the couple as they left, then turned away as the door was shut. "There is no way… that rat died!" the woman whispered to herself. Slowly, she rose from her hiding place by the window, taking any wrinkles out of her red dress and admiring her reflection. "No matter," Cinder said, walking towards Beacon's entrance. "He's no match for me this time."

 **AN: *Dramatic music* Now Cinder knows about Sam and Weiss being a thing... But even after her embarrassing defeat 13 years ago, she has strange new confidence? What does she have that we don't know about? FIND OUT LATER! Thank you guys so much for reading so far. I appreciate all of the reviews and views, so thank you so much! As for the reviewer asking about character death: I can't promise anything. Nor will I spoil anything. If I did tell you then it would ruin the surprise. :'( You will find out soon what will come from this. Please leave a review! (If you don't mind of course) I'll you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

"Junior!" Cinder yelled as she returned to their base underground.

Junior had been sitting in a wooden chair, reclining himself. He fell over once he heard Cinder, scrambling to his feet as she walked up to him

"What can I do for you?" Junior asked, trying to play it cool after he embarrassed himself.

"I thought you said that… thing died 8 years ago!" Cinder spat at him

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Junior asked, confused.

"That little brat Sam Engle! You told me he died 8 years ago!" Cinder shook her head.

"Yeah, he did. I still have the message from Ozpin to Anselm Schnee saying that he did," Junior said.

"Show me," Cinder motioned to his scroll.

Junior pulled up his records on his scroll, searching until he found the conversation between the two about Sam. He handed it to Cinder, with her taking it forcefully and giving it a clean look over. "It's possible Ozpin just lied about Sam's death," Junior suggested.

"But why?" Cinder asked.

"I don't know. Do you want me to find out?" Junior knew what she was getting to.

"Yes, find out everything you can about him," Cinder ordered. Junior sighed, heading over to his office and organizing some of his men together.

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to the History of Remnant! Ah, Mr. Engle! To what do I owe this pleasure today?" Oobleck said as he sped up to Sam.

"Merely coming by to see how things have been going. How are you, Professor?" Sam asked, smiling as he saw his old mentor.

"I'm doing mighty fine as always! I'll have you know we are actually learning about the Remnant Civil War," Oobleck added.

"I see. What all have you gone over so far?" Sam questioned.

"Merely causes, as well as ruling families," Oobleck said, with a hint of easing Sam into talking about the subject. "Class, this is Mr. Samuel Engle! One of the sole survivors of the Engle family from Tethara! Is there any questions you have for him?"

A bunny faunas raised her hand timidly, as if she was scared to talk in front of the class. "Yes, Ms. Velvet?" Oobleck called on her.

"How old were you when the war ended?" Velvet asked.

"I was sixteen years old. Keep in mind that is incredibly young for Tetharans. Tetharans remain an infant for the first 50 years of their life, growing only about the size of a normal two year old. Once they reach 100 they begin to grow like a normal human, but stop growing in height around 127," Sam explained.

Pyrrha raised her hand, and Oobleck pointed to her to speak. "Do you remember anything from back then? Anything about the war, or the fall of Tethara?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh yes, I remember all about it. That is one of the worst things about being a Tetharan; you never forget anything. Just over 160 years ago, all kingdoms of Remnant made the decision to become united. Everything was all well and dandy for about 40 years, then the Tetharan Civil War broke out. We fought each other for ten years before the other kingdoms of Remnant decided it would be best if my people were destroyed, so that way there wouldn't be anyone that was naturally superior to the rest of the world. The Remnant Civil War lasted for about another ten years, ending when the combined strength of Atlas, Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo captured the capitol city of Tethara. The surviving Tetharans were granted mercy by the other four kingdoms, and were assimilated into their populations," Sam told the class.

"What was it like back then?" a voice asked from the back of the class.

"It was pretty hectic. I was born four years into the Tetharan Civil War, and my family had already been targeted. By the time I was born I had already lost a couple of cousins, along with a couple aunts and uncles. The capitol was always tense and under watch 24/7. We tried to keep a normal life going, but with the war raging outside the city walls, it made it hard to ignore it. Tethara is situated on the side of a mountain, and surrounded on both sides by mountains. The city and it's defenses are built into a circle valley with one small opening about 10 miles from the city gates. It was pretty hard to attack, the mountains being near impossible to traverse."

"Tetharan forces were based in the north, while the southern colonies housed the rebel forces. It was a constant back and forth battle, sometimes we would make a march into their territory, but then get pushed back into ours, or vice versa. When the other kingdoms joined the fight, they struck us at where the border between our territory and the rebel's territory were. We definitely didn't make it easy for Remnant forces, but the rebels were fighting because they wanted to conquer the other kingdoms. My family and our forces fought out of self-defense. No matter if we were good or bad, the other kingdoms of Remnant were out to destroy any Tetharan they found."

"Tethara had already weakened out its forces as we fought against ourselves, so with the combined might of four other armies, it was a pretty tough struggle. We managed to hold out for ten years, but once the assault on Tethara happened, it was all over. It was actually pretty terrifying. The battle of Tethara was a slaughter. Our defenses ripped through their initial assaults, devastating their forces. However, Remnant forces rallied and began taking apart our defensive stations, one by one. Then, the battle for the valley began. Remnant forces were forced to come up piece by piece, since there wasn't a large gap they could march into the valley from. This allowed our forces to take them apart, trying desperately to push Remnant forces back. It didn't really matter, though, as Remnant put all of their forces into this. This battle was all or nothing."

"Once our soldiers were pushed back into the city, bombers began destroying chunks of the city. Remnant forces pushed through the gates or the city, rushing in and taking down anything that moved. It was a horrifying and gruesome sight as they ripped through everyone they saw with everything they had. Machine guns, swords, flamethrowers, explosives, you name it and they used it. They killed soldiers, civilians, everybody. No one was safe if they were Tetharan. By the end of the war, only me and my parents were left of my family. We surrendered at our citadel, watching as our city went up in flames. There were 5 million people in Tethara when the attack began. Less than three hundred thousand survived," Sam finished.

"Where are your parents?" another voice asked after a long pause.

"They died about 13 years ago. They were murdered, and I'm all my family has left," Sam said.

"So does that make you the heir to the Tetharan throne?" the same voice asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess it does," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Are there any other questions?" Oobleck called.

"Yeah, what happened to the rebels?" Velvet spoke up again.

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "We… we don't know. We lost track of the rebels once Remnant invaded," he said.

"Do you think they are still out there?" Velvet asked.

"They very well could be. I wouldn't be too worried, though. Remnant is more than ready if they ever try to take over," Sam said confidently, attempting to ease some of the nerves that may have been building up in the class.

"What is it you do, besides be an assistant in the sparring class?" A voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

"I'm on security. Commanding officer in the Vale Defense Force, to be more specific," Sam answered.

"I think that is enough questions for now, we will get back to what is currently at hand in the Remnant Civil War…" Oobleck began

"Wait!" a final voice called. The class turned to see Jaune with his hand raised, directing it towards Sam. "One more question, please."

"Sure, Jaune. What is it?" Sam questioned.

"How did your parents die?" he asked softly.

Sam froze and his eyes widened at the question. "That… that is something I would rather not talk about in public. For now, they were murdered and that is all I'm willing to say now. Ask me again later for more details," Sam answered shakily.

The class was confused by Sam's answer, but decided against pushing the subject forward. "Any more questions for Mr. Engle related to Tethara and the war?" Oobleck asked one more time. When no one answered his call, he began his lecture and motioned for Sam to sit wherever he pleased. Sam took the place next to Weiss, placing a hand over hers. She flashed a small, grateful smile, and then turned to face Oobleck as he began talking.

* * *

"What did you find?" Cinder asked as Junior made his way back into the camp underground.

"Not a lot. His past from when you attacked him to now has been seriously covered up. I couldn't find much of anything, other than the fact he is alive. I don't know what he does now, I don't know where his base of operations is, I don't know anything other than he is alive," Junior reported.

Cinder growled and stared menacingly at Junior. "There is something on him out there. Find it!" she spat at him, with Junior running out of her presence.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him. He is our main info head, and if he can't find anything, that means no one can," a voice called from the darkness behind her.

"I don't care, Roman. They can't have just deleted part of his life, so it is out there somewhere. Shouldn't you be organizing people to move dust?" Cinder turned to face the orange haired man.

"I've already got them started. Everything is going according to plan. Now, about the Schnee girl…?" Roman hinted to possible plans.

"That brat Sam Engle will probably be attached to her by the hip since we took her teammates. We need to find a way to get them into the open," Cinder told him.

"A date, perhaps?" Roman smiled evilly.

"Yes, a date would be the perfect idea. Have anything in mind?" Cinder asked.

"I say we stalk the two of them for now and see if they already have plans. If not, we could get someone to… make them plans," Roman chuckled darkly.

"I like it. Get that plan into motion," Cinder ordered.

"Already on it," Roman told her, pulling out his scroll and tapping the screen a few times. Roman nodded to Cinder, and then left her alone in the room she had been staying in. _I'll take everything that that boy holds dear, and then I shall crush him when truly broken._

* * *

Seth and a couple of scouts were staying by one of the entrances into the underground maze, waiting and praying that the doors would open. Each soldier had been briefed by the sergeant about the hostage situation and the defensive position the White Fang are in. They know what to expect, and will take any and every chance they can get to getting one step closer to the main objective: stopping a war before it starts.

Seth and several other men were posted at all of the different entrances, wondering if anyone would be coming by. Seth had ending up losing sleep trying to stay awake for the chance a White Fang soldier would open the door. His eyelids became heavy, and he found it incredibly difficult to remain conscious. He had almost allowed himself to give in to sleep when a sound echoed nearby. The sergeant got up quickly and saw that one of the doors into the underground had been opened, and a couple of vehicles packed with soldiers began driving through the entrance. Seth motioned to a couple other soldiers who were at the post with him and began to stalk towards the door. Once the vehicles were out of sight, Seth and four other soldiers ducked in through the opening before it began to close automatically. Seth held his fist up, giving the signal to his squad to halt and remain quiet. He opened his fist and motioned for them to begin moving forward slowly. They reached a little alcove that seemed to pass through some of the walls, so when the squad heard voices they ducked inside quickly. A patrol of White Fang soldiers passed by the entrance to the small hole, but paid no attention to it. Seth lead the squad through the little tunnel until they reached a part that they could look through the grating and see the main cave of the underground structure. Everyone on the squad gasped at the sight they saw.

There were at least 8,000 White Fang soldiers stationed in the underground fortress. They had hundreds of airships, as well as armored vehicles and stacks of dust crates that reached up to the ceiling, which was around 60 feet from the floor of the cavern. There was a train that sat in the middle of the cavern, and it appeared that the White Fang were loading specific dust crates onto it.

"Sir, what do we do now?" a soldier called from down the line.

"I have no idea where to even begin."

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for being patient for this chapter, as well as reading so far! I'm pleasantly surprised in the minor popularity this story has gotten, and it has really surprised me that anyone would actually be willing the read the stuff I write. I've been on vacation for these past couple of days, so I am finding it hard to find times to write. I am still writing though! Chapter 10 will be out by Friday at the latest! I have an interesting challenge for you guys: You know how other RWBY shippings have little cute names, like Whiterose, Bumbleby, Ladybug, stuff like that? Well I want to see what ship names you can come up with for Sam and Weiss. If you have any questions for me, you can put them in the reviews or PM me. Thank you all so much reading! Please leave a review! (If you don't mind of course) I'll see you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

The bell rang out as the doors to Oobleck's history class were pushed opened by a wave of students. Team JNPR walked out, followed by Sam and Weiss afterwards. "So what are you going to be doing in sparring class, Sam? Other than beating up Cardin," Jaune asked.

"I'll be watching teams as they train together. If any team needs help, then I'll come in and show them some tricks," Sam explained.

"What about me?" Weiss asked quietly. "My team… isn't here."

Weiss appeared as if she was about to break down, so Sam motioned for team JNPR to go on ahead before putting an arm around Weiss. "I'll be working with you," he told her softly. "I can't let you get days off because your team isn't here."

"Do you think they are okay?" Weiss began to tear up.

"They are fine, Weiss. Everything is fine," Sam reassured her, holding her close as she began to cry freely into his shoulder.

Once Weiss had calmed down a little bit, she looked up at Sam gratefully, knowing he would be there for her always. "I love you," Weiss whispered.

"I love you too," Sam replied, kissing her softly.

"So why did you take the job of teaching us tricks and battle moves?" Weiss asked.

"Well, mainly because I knew you would be in there. I know you don't like me going out there without you, and this way, I'll be able to make sure you will be able to protect yourself," Sam responded.

"I'll have you know I can defend myself just fine, thank you!" Weiss huffed.

"That scar over your left eye says otherwise," Sam told her. Weiss had a comeback, but after seeing Sam looking at her scar guiltily, she was speechless. Sam choked up a bit, and some tears even came up into his eyes. "I just wish I had gotten there sooner. I could've stopped him from hurting you."

"You know I don't blame you for what happened," Weiss reassured softly. "I wasn't expecting you at all, so the fact you saved me was amazing."

"I know. I just don't like seeing you hurt. Who knows what that man would've done if I hadn't shown up," Sam made a dark expression. Weiss shuddered at the thought, remembering what he had said about having his way with her. Sam growled and pushed Weiss into a little alcove next to a pillar and a set of lockers. "No one else touches you besides me," he said possessively. "You are mine, and mine alone."

Weiss gasped and shivered as Sam's warm breathe passed over the cold skin of her neck. Slowly, Sam moved his head up and claimed Weiss' lips with his own. Weiss moaned softly into Sam's mouth as he darted his tongue into her mouth, dancing with Weiss' smaller tongue. While they continued to kiss, Sam moved his arms so Weiss had been pressed firmly against the wall. He slowly brought a hand to the bottom of Weiss' school uniform, and Weiss had a hard time staying quiet when his hand found its way inside her skirt. Sam broke the kiss and looked around; making sure no one was in sight. Once he was satisfied, he resumed the kiss and his fingers rubbed a wet spot in Weiss' panties. Weiss tried to buck her hips towards Sam's hand, begging for a release. Sam decided they had little time to tease, so he moved her panties over to the side and put a single finger as deep as it could inside of her. Weiss bit into her hand so she wouldn't let out a scream of pleasure as Sam began pumping his finger in and out of her. After a while, he added a second finger, and nearly drove Weiss over the edge with a third finger.

"Mph!" Weiss' orgasmic scream was muffled by her hand and Sam's mouth as he kissed her. Her entire lower body was convulsing uncontrollably, and if it weren't for Sam holding her up, she would've collapsed. Sam allowed himself to smirk, continuing to slowly pump his fingers inside of her. Once Weiss' orgasm ended, Sam pulled out his fingers slowly, making Weiss let out a small, low moan. Sam brought the soaking wet fingers up to Weiss' mouth, who happily cleaned her juices off of him. After she finished her treat, Sam turned to make sure no one was nearby. When he saw no one, he turned back to his girlfriend who was finishing fixing herself. Weiss had just pulled her panties back over her wet mound, and tapped the skirt down, so no one would think that anything could've happened. They shared another kiss before holding hands and walking towards the sparring hall.

* * *

After Sam and Weiss started training with each other, Seth and his squad had made their way to a door which appeared to go outside. They pulled up schematics of the underground structure and saw that the door actually led to an outer security catacomb. Seth slowly opened the door and after checking it thoroughly, saw that the catacombs were indeed empty. Seth decided to use the catacombs as a base of operations and ordered his troops to keep quiet and find a place to rest.

"What happens now, Sarge?" one soldier asked quietly.

"I don't know, ok? I'll try and get a hold of the commander," Seth told them, pulling out his scroll. Thankfully, the scroll still had connection with the outside world, so he pulled up the commander's number and hit the call button. It rang for a short time, and then Sam's face came up on the screen.

"What is it, sergeant? Right now isn't the time," Sam hissed.

"Sir, I'm in the White Fang base," Seth responded.

Sam froze as Seth answered. "Well? What do you got?"

"Sir, there are at least 8,000 soldiers down here, along with enough armor to punch through an Atlesian fleet," Seth answered.

"What about Ruby, Blake, and Yang? Anything?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, sir. We haven't been down here all that long, and the place is crawling with security. What are your orders?" Seth asked a question of his own.

"Keep an extremely low profile. Let in the other soldiers too, if you haven't already. Once you have all men accounted for, find everything you can about what they have planned and whatever you do: get those three girls back in one piece. Understood?" Sam ordered.

"Sir, yes sir," Seth saluted, ending the call.

* * *

"Who was that?" Weiss asked, curiously.

"That was Sgt. Seth Gates, and he and his squad of soldiers are inside the White Fang base," Sam told her. Weiss froze, and the bell rang for class to be dismissed. Sam and Weiss stayed motionless as everyone else began to clear the room. Once they were alone again, Weiss found her voice.

"Are… are they okay?" she asked, timid.

"I don't know. The sergeant hasn't found them yet," Sam replied, looking to his scroll helplessly.

"I'm sure they are okay. I mean, they have to be, right?" Weiss asked, more to reassure herself than to ask Sam.

"They're going to be okay, Weiss. For now, let's just focus on going through with our daily lives. I still get to take you out this weekend, don't I?" Sam smirked.

"Yes, yes you do. Did you ever pick a place?" Weiss asked, glad for a change in subject.

"Remember me telling you about _The Ramsey Place_?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I remember. So is that the place?" Weiss smirked.

"I have to tell you, the food there is amazing," Sam winked at Weiss.

"Whatever, let's just go get some dinner and then we can talk more about what's going to happen in two days," Weiss pushed Sam's shoulder playfully. The couple shared a brief kiss before walking away towards the dining hall.

* * *

"Boss, you there?" a voice asked.

"What do you need?" another voice responded.

"I have intel on those two kids. They're going to a restaurant called _The Ramsey Place_ ," the first voice answered.

"When?" the second voice questioned.

"Saturday, or two days from now," the first voice replied.

"Yes, I know when Saturday is, you moron!" the second voice spat. "Sit tight, I'll send you orders later."

"Yes sir," the first voice ended the call.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Yang asked softly, breaking a long silence.

"I don't know. We already told them about Weiss, so I don't know what more they need from us," Blake responded.

"You don't think they'll do anything to us, do you?" Ruby asked, still terrified of what Blake had said before.

"I don't know, Ruby. I told them already the information on Weiss, so I fulfilled my end of the bargain," Blake replied, letting her head hang.

"Hey, I'm sure they're okay," Yang tried to reassure Blake. "Think about it, if they had Weiss, then why would we still be here?"

"The reason we're still here is because if they let us go, then we'll go back home and spill the news on where their base is! Don't you two get that?" Blake raised her voice to almost a shout.

"Whoa, relax kitty," a voice called from the now open door. Each of the girls turned to see Adam Taurus waiting in the doorframe.

"What do you want, Adam?" Blake hissed.

"Easy, kitten. What did I ever do to you?" Adam asked innocently, smirking as he did.

"Answer my question, Adam!" Blake ran up to Adam to stare him down.

"I'm asking the questions here, kitty," Adam said coldly to Blake, before smacking her back down to where Ruby and Yang sat. "All of you, come with me."

Six White Fang soldiers came in and two each grab all three girls.

* * *

From afar, Seth and one other soldier were watching the room that Adam Taurus went inside. Both of them were startled to see White Fang soldiers bringing out each of the girls. "Follow them," Seth ordered. They followed as best they could and found that Adam had brought the girls into a large cell room, containing full body restraints.

"Orders, sir?" the soldier beside Seth asked.

"Keep quiet and tell the other soldiers to get ready. We may have to break them out right here," Seth ordered. The soldier nodded, and then began to fill the rest of the platoon in on what was happening.

* * *

"Wow, full body restraints. Kinky, Adam," Yang joked as they entered the room.

"Quiet, Xiao Long, or you will go first!" Adam smacked her.

"Leave my sister alone!" Ruby tried to break free.

"Enough, both of you!" Adam shouted. Once the three girls all fell silent, Ada continued, "Now, the reason I brought you here is to tell me anything and everything you can about this Engle boy. Failure to do so," he motioned to the restraints, "will result in severe punishment."

Each girl gulped and looked from Adam and then back to the restraints. "Now, let's start with the youngest," Adam smirked. "Ruby Rose, correct?"

"Y-Yes, that's me," Ruby replied in almost a whisper.

"Listen, Ruby. You have nothing to fear from me. Answer my questions and nothing bad will happen to you, okay?" Adam fake comforted.

"What do you want to know?" Ruby sighed.

"How do you know him?" Adam began questioning.

"Ozpin brought his family to my family before I was born. He stayed around until I was two, and my mother was killed," Ruby answered.

"Where is he now?"

"The last I saw him was at Beacon. He said he works there."

"What does he do?"

"I-I don't know," Ruby lied.

"Something tells me you do. You're scared about what's going to happen, I understand. But listen, if you don't tell me right now what he does, then I'm going to have to punish you for that," Adam whispered to her.

"He's a commander… in the VDF," Ruby sighed in defeat.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Adam sneered.

"Are we done?" Ruby looked up at him.

"One more question, that's all," Adam grinned evilly.

"O-Okay, what is it?" Ruby shrunk.

"What did Sam do from your mother's death, up until now?" Adam asked softly.

"I… I don't know," Ruby breathed out.

"You're lying, Miss Rose. Remember what I told you," Adam took a step towards her.

"I'm telling the truth, I don't know! I only remember Sam because Yang told me about him!" Ruby tried to stand but two White Fang guards held her in place.

"And you were doing so good," Adam laughed. "Bring her to the table."

"NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Ruby kicked and screamed, trying her best, but to no avail. Adam continued to laugh as he saw Yang and Blake also struggling to try and get to Ruby. Once Ruby had been secured, Adam walked to the other side of the table, facing all three girls.

"Normally, I would just get right down to business," a couple chuckles could be heard from behind the girls, "but I'm aware of Ruby's…condition. If she will not tell me, then I will have to… prepare her for her punishment," Adam looked down at Ruby.

"What are you… NO!" Ruby screamed and tried kicking out of the restraints as Adam's hand found its way under her battle skirt. He lifted the skirt, revealing her black panties to everyone in the room. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" Ruby began to cry. She continued to cry and scream as Adam began lifting his hand to her inner thighs, watching as Yang and Blake continued to struggle against the guards holding them.

"Let my sister go! NOW!" Yang yelled furiously at Adam. Adam let himself smirk, and then let his hand go underneath Ruby's underwear.

"NO!" Ruby screamed as Adam began massaging her center. She tried to move, tried to fight back, but the restraints held her down.

"All you have to do to get me to stop is to tell me what he did the past 8 years. That's all," Adam told her, beginning to tease her entrance with a finger.

"I don't know! I don't know!" she repeated like a mantra.

"Adam stop! Please! She really doesn't know! Please I'm begging you!" Yang collapsed in the arms of her guards, crying uncontrollably as she saw her sister being tortured and being unable to save her.

"I guess I'll just have to step it up then," Adam said as he prepped a finger to push inside Ruby's virgin vagina.

"I know what he has done the last eight years!" Blake called before Adam stuck his finger in. Adam stopped his torture of Ruby and brought his hand out of her underwear, with Ruby and Yang still crying. "Do what you will with me, but let them go."

Adam seemed to contemplate her words, and then he motioned for a soldier to come up to him. He whispered something into the soldier's ear, and then the soldier turned to face Blake. The two guards who originally held Ruby pulled her skirt back down to cover her, and slowly undid the restraints. "Take them back to their rooms. Leave Miss Belladonna with me," Adam ordered. Some of the soldiers groaned, seeing that they weren't going to be getting anything. "Back to work, all of you! I hear you like that again and I'll make sure each of your dicks are cut off and fed back to you!" Adam yelled at them. Each soldier ran out of the room, fearing Adam more than anything. "Come here, Blake."

Blake realized she was no longer being held up by her two guards, and that she and Adam were the only ones in the room. "What now?" she asked.

"You are going to tell me what Sam did the last eight years, or I am going to do to you what I did to Ruby, and I won't hold back this time."

 **AN:** ** _I LIED._** **I'm sorry I'm late! Please forgive me! I've been on vacation, also with travel, so it's hard to find wifi and post stuff! I felt so bad about writing this chapter. Anyway, I'll will be on a vacation in which I cannot write, starting later today. I won't be back until Thursday, or maybe Friday. Please, if you don't mind of course, leave a review! I didn't get any feedback regarding a ship name for Sam and Weiss, so unless you have a better one I'm calling it Winter Storm :P I will still be able to respond to PMs if you have any questions or suggestions if you feel uncomfortable leaving a review. Let me know how I'm doing! Thank you guys so much for reading! I'll see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, Sam flew into Vale and decided to ask about the large underground area inside of Mount Glenn and see if anyone knew any information about it. After asking for what seemed like hours with no answers, Sam began to hang his head as a fragile old man walked up to him.

"What's your name, son?" the old man asked.

"My name is Sam. Yours?" Sam muttered.

"Doesn't matter who I am. You are the one looking for information about Mount Glenn, yes?" the old man scoffed at him.

"Yes, I am. Are you telling me that you know about what lies underneath the city there?" Sam asked, slightly hopeful.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Come with me, so we can talk in private," the old man began to lead Sam into an old store building.

"Take a seat," the old man motioned to one of the lone chairs in the room. As Sam sat down, the old man pulled out what seemed to be schematics. "I was there working in that underground area when the city fell."

"What was the underground area used for?" Sam questioned.

"It was simple; it was a train station," the old man spoke as though it was obvious.

"What do you mean, train station? Remnant doesn't have any trains," Sam asked, confused.

"Not anymore, we don't," the old man sighed. "After the tragedy on Mount Glenn, all trains underground were decommissioned and all the tunnels were sealed off."

"I see…" Sam looked over the schematics.

"If you don't mind me askin, son, why do you want to know about the underground there anyway?" the old man asked a question of his own.

"That underground tunnel area is where the criminal Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are hiding," Sam told him, checking out the main opening in the tunnels.

"If they have a base down there, that is bad news," the old man said gravely.

"And why is that?" Sam asked curiously.

"The Mount Glenn trains went all over Remnant. Trains to Tethara, Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, everywhere. If criminals have control of that station, they can attack anywhere they please," the old man said.

"That would be a problem," Sam agreed, standing up from his chair. "Is there an access point to the tunnels here in Vale?"

"Well there were, but after they had been sealed their locations have been lost. I can give you around about coordinates, but besides that, you're on your own," the old man answered, regretfully.

"Thank you for your time, I'll be sure to check out the coordinates," Sam said politely, bowing his head before leaving.

* * *

Yang sat quietly, holding her sister until she eventually stopped crying. They sat there together for what seemed like an eternity until the door was slammed open again. Both Yang and Ruby got closer to each other and backed away from the entrance when they saw Blake was tossed in. Blake looked like she had received multiple beatings; bruises and scratches lining her body, her clothing slightly torn.

"Blake!" Yang jumped up to tend to her partner.

"I'm fine Yang!" Blake shrugged her off and attempted to sit up, only to fall back to the ground. Some laughter could be heard from the still opened door until it had been slammed shut again.

"My god, what did they do to you Blake?" Yang asked, concern and sympathy taking over as Blake struggled to move.

"What didn't he do… I told him all that he wanted to hear, but apparently that wasn't enough," Blake sighed, breathing heavily as if each breathe was a labor to inhale.

"What do you mean…?" Yang asked, eyes widening.

"He raped me, Yang. That's what I mean," Blake began to sob quietly into her hands.

Yang moved quickly to wrap her arms around Blake and offer comforting words to her as she cried. Once Blake had calmed down slightly, she lifted her head and offered a small smile of gratitude to Yang.

"Why did you do that, Blake?" Ruby asked softly, watching the scene before her.

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Blake questioned, confusion clear in her expression.

"Why did you take my place? If you hadn't done that then you wouldn't have been raped by him…" Ruby trailed off, looking to the ground as if ashamed.

"Ruby, if I didn't take your place back there he would've raped the both of us, maybe even Yang too. There was nothing you could do to change the situation, you know that," Blake said confidently, going over to put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"It was my fault though…" Ruby whispered painfully.

"No it wasn't. Don't ever think that that was your fault. I fulfilled my end of the deal, Adam was the one who betrayed my trust. It was his fault; not yours, Ruby," Blake lectured her. Ruby gave a small nod and looked up to see Blake eye to eye.

"So what happens now?" Yang asked, joining back into the conversation.

"I don't know, Yang," Blake said. "I don't know."

* * *

"Keep searching, men! The entrance has to be around here somewhere!" Sam ordered, scouring the ground in search of anything that could be considered an access point to the underground.

Sam continued to search, almost missing the call he was receiving on his scroll. Pulling it out just in time to see Weiss had been the one calling, he answered immediately. "Weiss? Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Everything here is fine, dolt. I'm just wondering where you are," Weiss scoffed into the microphone.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, not even sure of when it was.

"It's 11:50, and you aren't here, so I was worried," Weiss explained.

"Crap, okay, I'm on my way!" Sam called into the scroll before ending the call. "Men, keep searching! Let me know if you find anything," he ordered, before running to his private airship.

* * *

"So what did you find in Vale today?" Jaune asked as Sam arrived at their lunch table.

"I figured out what that large underground area inside Mount Glenn is, or was. It's a train station," Sam told them, pulling out the schematics the old man had given him.

"I thought all of those were decommissioned and sealed off…?" Weiss breathed out, looking in shock at the schematics.

"It apparently ran from Mount Glenn to all major cities in Remnant," Sam told them.

"Yes, that's right," Pyrrha commented.

"So if it ran into cities like Vale, there must be a way into the tunnels here, right?" Sam asked, seeing if anyone could know.

"I would assume, yes," Ren put his head into his hand, studying the paper.

"Does anyone know where it might be?" Sam sighed, seeing that they had no idea where an entrance could be.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I do! I do! Well, I don't… but my dad does! He works as an engineer for Vale's water systems, so he knows all about underground stuffs," Nora said, bouncing up and down with a cute, satisfied smirk on her face.

"Any idea on how I can get in contact with him?" Now Sam was getting excited.

"Sure, I can just tell you where he works and I'll call him and tell him you're on your way," Nora replied, pulling out her scroll.

"Awesome, thanks Nora," Sam sighed happily, standing up from the table.

From the distance, Team JNPR, Weiss, and Sam could hear a bell ringing. "Crap, time for class! We'll see you later, Sam!" Jaune called as Team JNPR ran off.

"Think we'll be able to get into the train tunnels?" Weiss asked.

"Now I do. If Nora's father can get me inside, we can make our way there and break Ruby, Blake, and Yang out," Sam told her, confidently.

Weiss leaned over and kissed Sam lightly on the cheek. "Good luck, and keep me updated with what happens with Nora's dad," she said, making her way to the door.

"Don't worry, I will," Sam replied, following her outside.

* * *

After a slight search, Sam found a place to land his personal airship on top of Vale Water and Electric Systems. Once he landed, two gentlemen in suits made their way onto the roof.

"Are you Mr. Engle, sir?" one of the men asked.

"That's me. I here to see Nora Valkyrie's father," Sam responded.

"Right this way, sir," the other man motioned behind him.

Together, the three of them made their way down into the building, passing offices after offices until they reached a room bearing the name "Benjamin Valkyrie". Sam pushed open the door to see a fairly well built man sitting down on his computer, and looked to see Sam in the doorway. He stood up and made his way to Sam, extending his hand.

"Mr. Engle, I assume?" Mr. Valkyrie asked.

Sam took his hand and replied, "That's correct, Mr. Valkyrie."

"Please, call me Ben," he told Sam, getting back behind his desk. "Now Nora didn't tell me anything else besides that I should be expecting you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need some information, if you don't mind," Sam pulled out his scroll to take notes, as well as the schematic of the Mount Glenn Train Station. "Do you know anything about this?"

"That's a building plan of the Mount Glenn Train Station, of course I know about that," Ben scoffed, looking slightly offended that Sam thought he didn't know what that was.

"That station had a line that connected itself from the mountain to Vale. I need to know where I can access the tunnel," Sam finished.

"The tunnel was sealed up after the tragedy that took place on that mountain. Why would you want to get inside the tunnel?" Ben was skeptic.

"Three students of Beacon have been kidnapped by Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. The place that they took them was the Mount Glenn Train Station. I need to know how to get inside it from the Vale tunnels," Sam informed him.

"I see… There are access points to the tunnels here, here, and here," Ben pointed to a map of Vale. "I'll send you the coordinates so you can have them for future reference."

"Thank you, Ben. But those entrances will be sealed. How do I get them open safely?" Sam asked.

"Blow torch will do the job. Explosives will be too dangerous to Vale's foundation, so it would be safest to go with the torch," Ben answered.

"Understood. Thank you for your time, Mr. Valkyrie," Sam shook hands with Ben again.

"It was the least I could do," Ben stated, walking Sam to the door. "Good luck!"

With that, Sam made his way back to the airship and to the coordinates of the tunnel access points.

* * *

"Any luck, gentlemen?" Sam asked as he arrived where the VDF teams had been sent.

"Not yet, sir. We haven't found anything," one of the soldiers looked to the ground.

"Check these coordinates. This is where the entrances are. Make sure to pack a blow torch," Sam ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldier seemed to pick up the pace a bit, running to tell the others about the situation. Sam followed a team to one of the coordinates that Ben had given them, coming to a small shack. "You sure this is it?" the soldier asked, skeptically.

"Get through the door and we'll see," Sam ordered. The soldier carrying the blow torch set to work, slowly making his way through the door. Once the split had been made, Sam kicked down the entrance and looked inside to see stairs going down. "What did I tell you?" Sam asked, smirking.

The team fell silent as they followed their commander into the dark abyss of the underground. They each pulled out a light and followed a hallway until more stairs appeared. Once they reached the bottom of those stairs, they saw the tunnels they were looking for standing there.

"Alright, men. Find the control panel in this area and see if the lights still work. The rest of you, start moving supplies down here for the assault on Mount Glenn. Understood?" Sam ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" each soldier saluted, before going off to do their assigned tasks.

* * *

By the time Sam had made it back to Beacon, dinner had already started. Sam had had nothing to eat all day, so he took advantage of the feast Beacon was having that night for the end of the first week.

"So what happened?" Weiss asked once Sam had sat down.

"We found the tunnels. My men are setting up everything we will need for the attack as we speak," Sam told her.

"That's awesome! So since it's our friends down there, we get to go with you, right Sam?" Jaune asked.

"I… I don't know actually. I hadn't thought about that," Sam replied.

"Why not? They are Weiss's teammates and they are our friends. I think it would be fine to let us go with you," Pyrrha stated.

"When are we getting them back anyway?" Ren questioned.

"As soon as everything is set up, which could take a couple of days," Sam sighed, looking at the schematics again.

"You know they don't have forever. We have to hurry as fast as we can," Weiss said, worried.

"I know, and we'll do it as fast as we can. But we can't just rush in to try and save them. That would be killing all of us, or worse," Sam told her.

"I know… I just don't enjoy this long wait!" Weiss slammed her hands down on the table.

"Neither do we, Weiss, but it has to be done," Ren tried to calm her down.

Weiss simply nodded her head and returned to eating. The rest of them followed, eating until they were satisfied.

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow!" Sam called to Team JNPR as they left for their room.

"Do you think they are still okay?" Weiss asked once they were alone.

"I don't know, Weiss," Sam said helplessly to her. "We just have to hope they are and get there as soon as possible."

"Yeah… You're right," Weiss stated, standing from the table.

"Come on, let's get to bed and plan on what is going to happen tomorrow. That sound good?" Sam asked, quietly following her.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Weiss replied.

They continued their walk to Sam's room in silence, not saying another word for the remainder of the night. They shared a shower together, quietly enjoying each other's presence, until they left the shower and dressed in their nightwear. Sam laid down first, with Weiss cuddling up next to him. Once Sam had turned out the last of the lights, he laid his head back on the pillow, falling into the darkness of slumber.

* * *

Seth quietly stalked the ventilation system in the train station until he found Roman, Cinder, and Adam surrounding a map. "So what's the plan?" Adam asked, leaning over the map in front of him.

"Once the rest of our teams get back, we'll send the train of explosives to Vale. Since all of the stations have been sealed, once the train makes contact with a wall underneath Vale, the train will explode and destroy the very foundation the city stands upon. Whatever is left of the city will be conquered and destroyed by our forces here," Cinder told him.

"And our prisoners?" Roman asked slyly.

"We'll take them with us to our main base and exterminate them," Cinder spat, dislike clear in her expression.

 _Dammit_ , Seth thought. _I gotta warn Sam!_ He quickly tried to make his way out of the vent and made his way back into the chamber he and the rest of his team was hiding in. Once he got there, he was almost relieved until he saw the chamber was empty.

"Hello?" Seth called softly. He followed the chamber for a ways until he saw something that made him cringe. Each of the soldiers he brought down here with him had been slaughtered, their bodies stacked on top of one another. "How did this happen?" Seth asked himself helplessly. Then he remembered. He had called Sam from this chamber. _They must have tracked the message and my signal… Dammit, how could I be so dumb!_

He sat down and rubbed his head roughly, thinking about what to do. _If they tracked me once, they can do it again. That rules out sending another message. But I have to do something!_ Seth sat there and thought quietly until he heard the chamber open. He jumped at the sound, and realized that the White Fang must have come back to make sure they got all of them.

Seth quickly made his way out of the chamber and began following a long corridor. Checking his map, he saw he made his way into a tunnel that led to Vale.

 _That's it! I can get back to Vale and warn Sam! But I gotta move fast._ Seth thought, and began jogging down the long corridor.

 **AN: I'M SO SORRY. I'm sure most of you thought I had died, or worse lost interest in the story! Which is not true. I still have lots planned for this story, and I will be writing it for some time now. I want to thank Eric16659 for the ship name of White Lightning, among some other things, but that dude is pretty awesome, so shout out to him :P I won't give any excuses why I haven't updated or why I haven't written much, but know that now I'll try to write something, whether that be a full chapter or part of one, once a day. I can't guarantee this story will be updated every day, but I will try everything I can to make sure I don't drop of the face of the earth. I'll also let you guys know whenever I'm on hiatus or something like that. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! Leave a review telling me how I did, I would appreciate that bunches. I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

" _Hey Lucy, I remember your name"_

Sam looked up and could see himself standing next to a stone. Trees above him were swaying lightly in the wind.

 _"_ _I left a dozen roses on your grave today"_

Roses appeared in Sam's hands, which he sat down lightly on the tombstone in front him.

 _"_ _I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away"_

He felt himself involuntarily fall to the ground onto his knees, using his hands to catch himself. His hands then slowly began to push leaves off to the sides of the tombstone.

 _"_ _I just came to talk for a while, I got some things I need to say"_

Sam tried opening his mouth, but when trying to speak, no noise came out, and all he could hear was the wind and his own voice singing.

 _"_ _Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her"_

Sam looked up to see Weiss flash by his vision.

 _"_ _I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me"_

Weiss appeared again, this time not vanishing; a small smile adorning her face.

 _"_ _Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her"_

She began to slowly walk over to where Sam was knelt over on the ground, softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

 _"_ _I've gotta live with the choices I've made, and I can't live with myself today"_

Sam felt the hand vanish, and looked up to see Weiss was gone again.

 _"_ _Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday"_

Flashbacks of just before Sam had been taken away by Ozpin flashed by; waking up Weiss, eating together, Weiss snuggled next to him during the movie.

 _"_ _They said it'd bring some closure to say your name"_

"Weiss…" Sam breathed out, finally.

 _"_ _I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance"_

Images of battle and war were raging past Sam's field of vision. At the center of it all lay Weiss's body. Dead and cold.

 _"_ _But all I got are these roses to give, and they can't help me make amends"_

Sam clenched a fist around the roses, making his hand bleed from the thorns, but Sam didn't care about that.

 _"_ _Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her"_

An image of Sam crying as he held Weiss's corpse appeared in his head.

 _"_ _I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me"_

Weiss appeared before him, standing between him and the tombstone; a sad, somber expression on her face.

 _"_ _Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her"_

Sam tried standing up, tried running to Weiss to make sure she was real, and that he wasn't seeing things.

 _"_ _I gotta live with the choices I've made, and I can't live with myself today"_

Sam managed to stand and grab Weiss, bringing her close to him.

 _"_ _Here we are, now you're in my arms. I've never wanted anything so bad"_

Sam pulled away slightly, so he could look into Weiss's eyes. He could tell both were crying very happy tears.

 _"_ _Here we are, for a brand new start. Living a life that we could've had"_

The setting around them changed to that of a church building. Weiss was now wearing a long white gown, with Sam wearing a tux. He looked out to see all of their friends and family smiling for the two for their wedding.

 _"_ _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand"_

Sam took Weiss's hand and slowly marched with her down the aisle.

 _"_ _Me and Lucy never wanna end"_

Sam looked over once he and Weiss had cleared the aisle to see she was crying softly, looking up with regret in her eyes. Sam gave a concerned, confused look.

 _"_ _Just another moment in your eyes, I'll see you in another life"_

Sam felt his heart break as he heard the line "I'll see you in another life," as Weiss mouthed the words to him with tears streaming down her face. She slowly began to float up, mixing with a blinding white light. Both Weiss and Sam's voice mixed together, singing one last line:

 _"_ _In heaven, where we never say goodbye!"_

And Weiss vanished forever.

* * *

And Sam woke up screaming. Sitting up slowly, he looked down to see that Weiss was moving next to him, obviously woken up by his scream. Weiss gave him a concerned, sympathetic look, and slightly turned her head to the side.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, rubbing her hand up and down Sam's back.

"Yeah, just a bad nightmare," Sam replied, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Weiss questioned, concern filling her tone.

"It's kind of hard to explain. I started the dream from third person, where I could see myself in a graveyard. All throughout the dream I could hear my voice singing a song, like a narration of what was happening. Long story short, you had died and it had been my fault, and you had vanished from my arms forever," Sam looked down, finally getting his breath under control as he felt daggers in his heart from the dream.

"That's terrible," Weiss said softly, cuddling her head into the crook of Sam's neck. "But it didn't happen; I'm still here and I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"I know," Sam breathed. "It just felt so…real." Sam looked over to check the clock, which read: **2:17 AM.**

"Sorry to have woken you up," Sam told her guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," Weiss kissed Sam's cheek. "I know you would do the same for me."

Sam smiled back at Weiss and laid down next to her again. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, Sam let his eyes close again, confident that Weiss was alive and in his arms, as he fell asleep again.

* * *

Ruby's eyes fluttered open at the sound of muffled sobbing. Looking from her spot on the floor, she could tell that it was Blake on the bed who had been crying. Quietly, as to not wake her sister, she shuffled over to the bed and rested a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Blake?" Ruby whispered. "Are you okay?"

Blake looked up, startled, and Ruby could see the tear tracks on her face, and well as her red, puffy eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did I wake you?" Blake choked out.

"Blake, you're not fine, you and I both know that," Ruby said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Talk to me, I'm your leader and it's my job to help you."

Blake gave a small laugh. "It's funny how throughout all of this, we still remember our little things like Beacon and our team," Blake smiled.

"Yeah," Ruby smiled back. "So what's up?"

"I'm sure you know why I was crying," Blake looked down. Ruby simply nodded her head, and Blake continued, "I'm not sure why I'm so upset about it. It's not like it hasn't happened before," she said before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean it's happened before?" Ruby asked, now confused.

"Remember how I told you I was in the White Fang?" Blake asked. When Ruby gave her confirmation, Blake continued, "Adam and I were partners for a long time. We had been working together since I first joined. Then, once I turned 13, we kind of got 'together-together'."

"At first it was just innocent puppy love, but since Adam is two years older than me, it quickly turned into more. I didn't know what to do, so I just went along with it for a while. After about six months, he eventually asked for sex. Like I said before, I didn't know what I was doing, or what sex was, so I said yes. Once I said yes I knew I had made a mistake. He ripped my clothes off of me, taking off his own as he violated me, taking my virginity. He raped me, and he raped me hard. I remember bleeding a lot, and he didn't care, just kept thrusting despite my pleas for him to stop," Blake finished with fresh tears.

"How long did that go on for?" Ruby asked simply, urging her to keep going.

"He would try to do it whenever we were alone for as long as he wanted to. I was able to get out of it most of the time, but other times I ended up with ripped clothes, a bruised body, and a sore vagina," Blake told her bluntly. "All he cared about was pleasuring him; I don't know what I saw in him in the first place."

"Is that why you took my place? So I wouldn't have to feel that pain?" Ruby asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess so. To be honest I was surprised he wasn't just going to go all the way in the beginning, even if you are a virgin. That's what happened with me," Blake commented, grimly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know that was a lot of pain to go through, but I am thankful that you saved me from that. Anybody else, besides Yang, would've just let that happen to me, rather than take my place, so thank you," Ruby had tears of her own.

"We're teammates, it's what we do," Blake gave a soft smile.

"You know me and Yang and Weiss will always be here to help you and be with you, you know that, right?" Ruby made sure.

Blake gave a small chuckle, "Yes, Ruby, I know."

"Good, I don't want you to think we're going to let you go through anything alone," Ruby said.

"Thank you, Ruby," Blake's smile got a little bigger.

"Anytime, Blake. Now get some more sleep," Ruby ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Blake winked and buried her head into the pillow. Ruby shuffled back over to where her sister lay snoring, and dozed off next to her.

* * *

Sam woke again, this time much more peacefully, as he could tell Weiss was just waking up too. Sam looked down to her face just in time to see her eyes flutter open, giving a small, cute yawn.

"Morning beautiful," Sam kissed her forehead.

"Morning," she responded tiredly.

"You know what today is?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's Saturday," Weiss stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ready for our little date today?" Sam asked as he sat up from the bed.

"Of course not, we haven't even gotten dressed!" Weiss over dramatically got up and threw her arms into the air.

"Who said I wanted you dressed?" Sam called after her seductively.

"Shower now! Sex later!" Weiss called back in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sam laughed.

Once the two were clean and dressed, they locked their finger together and walked down towards the cafeteria for breakfast. On arrival, they could see JNPR was already almost through with their breakfast, and Sam looked at his scroll to see they had slept in a bit. Quickly, the two of them grabbed their food so they could see JNPR before they ran off.

"Hey Sam! Hey Weiss! I was wondering when you guys would show up," Jaune said as they sat down.

"Sorry, I guess we slept in," Weiss said, embarrassed.

"Well it is a Saturday. One of the few days that it's okay to sleep in on," Ren commented.

"Very true. So do you guys have any plans for the weekend?" Sam asked.

"All I plan on doing is reading and studying for next week," Ren replied.

"Awww, Ren you're no fun! We should go into Vale and see everything we can!" Nora bounced next to him.

"Whatever you say, Nora," Ren smiled softly.

"Me and Pyrrha will be having some sparring practice, since she's offered to help my technique," Jaune motioned towards Pyrrha.

"That'll be good for you Jaune. I look forward to seeing what you've learned," Sam told him.

"What about you two? Doing anything special?" Pyrrha asked knowingly.

"I'll be taking Weiss out into Vale. Checking out a couple of places and eating at a restaurant known as _The Ramsey Place_ ," Sam answered.

"Sounds like fun! We should do something like that Ren!" Nora turned her attention towards her teammate.

"Well I think we'll be getting out of your way. You two have fun!" Pyrrha said as Team JNPR stood up from the table. Both Weiss and Sam waved as they left and finished their food.

* * *

Sam led Weiss down the street as the sun shone bright at its point high in the sky. Crowds were everywhere, taking time to be outside and enjoy the beautiful day. Weiss looked over at a market area and chuckled when she saw a few children fighting with wooden swords, pretending to be huntsmen.

"C'mon, it's not far now," Sam nudged Weiss playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Weiss stuck her tongue out at Sam, following him through the crowd. After they had turned a corner, they looked up to see the large sign signifying _The Ramsey Place_.

"Tom! Get me and my lovely lady here a table," Sam called as they entered the front door.

"Well look who it is! Sam Engle, in the flesh! It's been a while buddy," Tom said as he came over to greet the two.

"It has been, but you know why it has," Sam muttered to him so no one else would hear.

"Yeah, yeah, business, I know. Where would you two like?" Tom asked, pulling out two menus.

"That booth there looks good," Weiss commented, pointing out a small booth that sat near the middle of the restaurant.

"Good choice, Ms. Schnee. You'll have to tell me the story of how you got to be with the most famous girl in the world, Sam," Tom chuckled.

"To be honest, I don't know how I did it myself!" Sam joined in with Tom's laughter.

After Tom had eased up a bit, he pulled out a small scroll, "What could I get you two to drink?"

"Cherry soda, like always," Sam said, looking through the menu.

"Water will be fine, thank you," Weiss smiled at Tom, before looking at the menu herself.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those and I'll get your orders. I can only GUESS what you're getting, Sam," Tom laughed as he walked off into the back.

"Known him for a while?" Weiss giggled.

"Yeah, me and Tom go way back to when Oz first made the VDF. He and I were partners for hunts, so we got to be pretty close friends," Sam smiled, still looking at the menu.

"I see," Weiss hummed quietly. "So you know everyone here?"

"Not by name, but I recognize a face and a call sign. The VDF isn't the size of a full army, but it isn't exactly small either," Sam replied.

"Do you miss being here?" Weiss asked.

"Sometimes. I kind of bonded with all of these guys when the VDF was still going through experimental stages. To see what it is now, it's pretty crazy," Sam reminisced.

* * *

After Tom brought their drinks and took their food orders, a few jet black cars were driving through Vale. A few of the people in the cars were checking their weapons, adjusting their armor, and some were napping.

"Boss, do you even know where this place is?" one of the men in the front car asked the driver.

"Of course I know where it is! I know this town like the back of my hand. We'll be there shortly," the driver replied harshly.

The rest of the ride fell silent, driving slowly through crowds until they saw _The Ramsey Place_. "Pull up in that parking lot right by the front window," the man in the passenger seat directed the driver.

Once they had been parked, they scanned the restaurant silently, looking for their targets. "There, in that booth," one of the men in the back said.

"Alright, let's do this," the driver said, opening his door and pulling out his automatic weapon.

* * *

"Ah, there's Tom with our food," Sam commented, seeing his old friend appear from the back. What Sam didn't expect was his friend to develop a scared look on his face, and when Sam turned towards the window, he figured out why.

Several White Fang soldiers stood outside the window, aiming their weapons at Sam and Weiss.

"GET DOWN!" Tom yelled across the restaurant. His warning was drowned out by the sound of bullets raining in from the soldiers outside. Sam quickly jumped over the table to protect Weiss and dragged the table down for cover. From where he could see, several other patrons had been hit, including Tom.

"Sam… Sam!" Weiss cried. Sam looked over to her frantically and saw there was a bullet wound in her shoulder. "Sam, it hurts!"

"You're okay, you're okay," Sam repeated helplessly, memories of his nightmare returning. Slowly, Weiss slumped back, and closed her eyes as she fell unconscious from shock.

Even though Sam saw she was still breathing, everything seemed to slow down. Someone had hurt Weiss. **_And they were going to pay_** _._

Sam bandaged the wound on Weiss's shoulder so she wouldn't bleed out and slowly stood up. The soldiers had stopped their fire after their first assault, waiting to see if Sam and Weiss had survived. When Sam stood, they lifted their rifles to fire again, but when they did the bullets were blocked by a light field taking the place of the window.

Sam felt himself slowly losing control; feeling electricity slowly taking over his body. He let out a loud yell, allowing the electricity to flow freely throughout, his body, raising his power. His eyes lost their color, remaining only white, with his muscles more toned by the electric potential. His hair began to stand, making himself look larger and more dangerous. And to the White Fang soldiers, he looked like death himself.

 **And soon he would be**

Sam lowered the light field and raised his hand to fire energy blasts at each of the cars. Most of the soldiers had managed to dodge the attack, but Sam was still on them. Using a corpses of a White Fang soldier as a weapon, he began to beat down the other soldiers with it. Other soldiers had managed to get to their rifles and began firing back at Sam. The soldiers could tell the bullets hit him, but they seemed to be useless and bounced off of him.

Sam retaliated simply, shooting electric currents at them, watching them spas uncontrollably on the ground as they were slowly tortured to their deaths. After they were finished, only one soldier remained. He crawled slowly, nursing a broken leg, as Sam flew gently over to him. Suddenly, Sam slammed his foot down into the soldier's other leg, snapping it in half.

The soldier let out a blood curdling scream and slammed his fist into the ground. Sam simply put his foot over the soldier's head and smashed through his skull, leaving brain matter on the road.

Once Sam had finished with the soldiers, he returned to his normal state and ran inside to check on Weiss. When he got to the table, he saw Tom was sitting there and tending to her.

"She needs a hospital, now!" Tom yelled over the commotion in the restaurant.

"Got it," Sam said, hearing sirens of an ambulance outside. "I got her, clear me a path to that ambulance."

Sam picked up Weiss bridal style and carried her behind Tom to the medics waiting. "We'll take it from here," one of them said, bringing out a stretcher.

"I'm going with her," Sam said coldly.

"Of course, right this way," the other medic motioned into the ambulance.

Once Weiss was secured into the ambulance, Sam jumped in and rode a silent ride all the way to Vale Hospital.

* * *

"Finally, light!" Seth said to himself. "Hey! My name is Sergeant Seth Gates! Are you VDF?" he called down the tunnel.

"Sarge, is that you?" one of the soldiers tilted his head in disbelief.

"You better believe it. I need to talk to the commander," Seth replied frantically.

"That's going to have to wait. Mr. Engle is currently at a hospital," another soldier called from the upper level of the station.

 _The hospital?_ Seth thought to himself. _Oh god, what happened here?!_

 **AN: Hey guys, here is another chapter for you. They are starting to be consistently being 3,000 words plus, without author notes of course. If you didn't know, those lines in the beginning were from the song Lucy by Skillet. If you haven't heard of them, they are awesome and amazing. I would seriously suggest listening to their music. But with this chapter we got some fluff, some comfort, and a lot of story progression! Its going to be one hell of a ride these next chapters, as well as the other Chronicles of the Forsaken series. I wanted to point out, for those who might be curious, the form that Sam is transformed to is not the same as the form that we saw in Chapter 6 of the Pre-Beacon Chronicles. For the sake of time, we'll call the form in this chapter Enraged, and the one in chapter 6 of Pre-Beacon Berserk. If you have any suggestions otherwise, let me know! Thank you guys for the support you have given thus far just by the sheer amount of views. When I first started writing I never thought anyone would be interested in reading something I had written. But when I came on here I was blown away by how many people were reading it. Thank you guys so much! I know this AN is really long, so I'll be wrapping it up here. Thank you guys so much for reading! If you have any questions or criticisms, leave a review or give me a PM. I'll be sure to answer as quickly as I can! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

Blinding white light surrounded Sam as he sat in the Vale hospital waiting room. The room felt so quiet that Sam could hear the tick of each second from the clock on the opposite side of the room, the waiting becoming unbearable. Desperately searching for a distraction, he looked around him for something to take his mind off of his own nightmares. The dream of Weiss's death was not an anomaly; rather it had happened several times over the years.

Some nurses came walking by, and Sam looked up just in time to see them round a corner away from him. _Surely she couldn't have lost that much blood, what's taking so long?_ Sam thought helplessly to himself. He slowly leaned over in his chair and put his face into his hands, wishing this was all some sort of nightmare and Weiss wasn't in danger of dying.

As he sat there, he heard several footsteps enter the room, but did not lift his head to see who it was. _Probably just some other people waiting to hear about their own tragedies,_ Sam thought darkly. However, when a hand was rested on his shoulder, he knew it wasn't just anyone. He lifted his head slowly and saw Team JNPR standing here before him.

"Hey, Sam. We heard about what happened…" Jaune started. "I'm really sorry that happened."

"It's okay, Jaune. At least, it will be once I hear that Weiss is fine," Sam replied, putting his head back into his hands.

"Listen, we didn't come here alone," Ren commented, trying to raise Sam's head again.

"Commander, sir?" a familiar voice asked softly.

"Seth? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam looked up, slightly angered that his sergeant was going against orders.

"Listen, sir, I understand that you are worried about Ms. Schnee, but we are running out of time," Seth explained hurriedly.

"You better start explaining, Gates. I don't think the hospital needs another patient," Sam said grimly.

"The White Fang group that attacked you was the only White Fang team outside of Mount Glenn. The reason that is significant is because I overheard Cinder say that once all teams returned, she would launch her invasion on Vale! We have to get to Mount Glenn now!" Seth tried to get Sam to move to action.

"Excuse me, gentlemen!" a female voice called out over Sam and Seth. "Mr. Engle, yes?"

"Yeah, that's me," Sam said, his voice going weak.

"I think you should come see this," the nurse told him, motioning behind her towards the patient rooms.

Sam marched slowly on into the back, his mind playing dark tricks on what he would find back there. He began to sweat, his hands starting shaking and he could hardly breathe. He followed the nurse all the way to the room that bore the name "Weiss Schnee".

"I think you should go in, Sam," the nurse said encouragingly. The fact the nurse didn't seem to badly upset lifted Sam's spirits slightly, giving him enough energy to step into the room.

The room was dimly lit, only one lamp in the far corner of the room. Sam could hear a faint beeping, meaning that Weiss's heart was stilling beating. He came around the corner in a small hallway to see where Weiss lay on her bed. Stiffly, she raised her head and opened her eyes to see would the visitor was.

"Sam…?" Weiss asked, as if not expecting him.

"Weiss…" Sam breathed out in relief and rushed over to her side. "Thank god you're okay…"

"She had two wounds: the shoulder wound you treated, as well as a bullet wound in her right calf. You are very lucky, Ms. Schnee. That bullet in your leg missed and artery by less than a fourth of an inch," the nurse reported from the entrance.

"She's going to be fine, right? Full recovery?" Sam questioned frantically.

"Relax, Mr. Engle. The scary part is over, she is going to be fine. Give her some time to rest and allow the wounds to heal and she will be better than ever," the nurse said, smiling.

"Thank you… so much…" Sam sighed, catching his breath.

"Commander!" Seth called from the corridor outside Weiss's room. Soon, he barged in searching for Sam. "There you are! Listen,"

"Excuse me, sir, but if you're going to have this conversation, it has to be outside or later!" the nurse bashed Seth on the back of the head. "Now out!"

"Fine, fine! Sam you better hurry!" Seth whined.

Turning from the entrance, Sam pulled up a chair next to Weiss and sat down, grabbing her hand. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Like I got hit by a train. Geez, Sam, I think you hit me harder trying to protect me than those bullets did," she laughed slightly, reaching her other hand the scratch the back of her neck.

"Heh, sorry. I guess it was just a reflex when I saw the guns. I'm sorry our date got ruined," Sam stared down to avoid Weiss's gaze.

"Please tell me you don't think this is your fault. Listen, Sam, there was no way to know that the White Fang was going to show up!" Weiss tried to reason with him.

"That doesn't matter!" Sam raised his voice back. "What matters is you almost died!"

"That's right, I almost died. Except I didn't die, I'm still here," Weiss said comfortingly. "Listen, Sam, if it wasn't for you I would be here right now in the first place. You saved me back when I was six from the depression of the loss of my mother. You saved me back before Beacon began when that White Fang soldier gave me this scar. And you save me from being killed at the hands of the White Fang today, as well. The only thing that's your fault is the fact I'm still alive."

"I'm going to make them pay for this," Sam muttered darkly. "They aren't getting away with this."

"What was that soldier trying to get your attention about?" Weiss asked, trying to change the subject.

"I couldn't really tell. He was being kind of frantic about it," Sam responded.

"Do you think it has to deal with...?" Weiss didn't finish her question, but she didn't need to.

"Your teammates? Whether it did or not, I'm going to go get them. The White Fang looks like they are going to make a move soon, so we need to get them out of there now," Sam told her. "You don't mind sitting this one out, do you?" Sam asked playfully.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Weiss rolled her eyes. "Just go get them. And take down as many White Fang soldiers as you can."

"I'll be back soon," Sam promised as he stood up.

"I know you will," Weiss smiled at him.

Sam leaned over to give Weiss a kiss on her forehead and wished her well just before leaving her room. Making his way back out to the waiting room, Seth was standing there, fuming.

"There you are! I know that you're happy Ms. Schnee is fine, but we need to move fast!" Seth told him.

"Breathe, sergeant. Now go over the entire situation for me," Sam placed his hands on Seth's shoulders to calm him down.

"I was patrolling through the vents in the White Fang base when I overheard Cinder talking to someone about the plan to attack Vale. She was saying that once all teams came back from Vale that they were going to send a train primed with explosives towards Vale, destroying the foundation of the city! Not only that, but they have an army of almost 8 to 10 thousand soldiers! They are going to send that to conquer what's left of Vale. We have to hurry and get those girls out of there now and stop them from sending the train!" Seth explained.

"And you said the last team that was out attacked me and Weiss?" Sam realized.

"Yes! That means the attack could commence at any minute!" Seth replied.

"That means we need to move!" Jaune joined the conversation.

"Are you saying these kids are coming with us?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"You bet your ass they are, Seth. Let's get to the tunnels!" Sam ran out of the waiting room. The rest soon followed him out, but almost lost him since Sam can run faster than anyone else on Remnant.

* * *

When the team arrived in the tunnels, they saw that it was empty, spare one vehicle and a small armory.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Sam asked, looking around.

"They went to go clean up the restaurant," Seth thought out loud.

"So you're saying we're doing this without any support?!" Ren asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess that's what it means," Sam began making his way towards the vehicle. "Mount up."

"Wait, we're going now?!" Seth cried.

"You said it yourself the attack could commence at any minute! That means we have to move now!" Sam opened the driver's seat and motioned for Seth to drive. "I'll make sure we have back up behind us."

Sam went to the far side of the tunnel while JNPR and Seth loaded up ammo and supplies, pulling out his scroll. He found an image of General Ironwood and selected it.

"Sam? Is everything alright?" Ironwood asked, concerned.

"Listen, Ironwood, Vale is about to be under attack. I need an Atlas fleet here to defend it," Sam informed him.

"And why do you need an Atlesian fleet? You have the VDF," Ironwood said skeptically.

"Sir my scouts report that the White Fang army coming for us has more than enough armor to be a threat to one of your fleets, much less my defense force," Sam replied.

"Very well. Where do you need them?" Ironwood asked.

"I'll send you the coordinates," Sam promised.

"Sam, time to go!" Seth called.

"Got to go, I'll speak with you later, Ironwood," Sam said while hanging up. "You guys ride, I'll run alongside."

"You're kidding, right?" Pyrrha said from the back seat of the military jeep.

"I can run faster than this thing drives at top speed anyway. Just try to keep up!" Sam called, and began sprinting down the tunnel.

"We just got word back. Apparently the attack on the Schnee girl and the Engle boy failed," Roman told Cinder, disappointedly.

"No matter, they won't be able to stop this attack. Prep the train for launch, and get out forces to their battle stations," Cinder ordered.

"Of course, ma'am," Roman bowed and walked off into his position.

 _The time has come_

 **AN: Hey guys! I know this chapter isn't as long as the other two have been, but I wanted to leave the big battle for next chapter. So I'll just leave you with this lovely little cliffhanger. But just out of curiosity, would you rather have longer, 3,000-4,000 long worded chapters, or 1,500-2,000 word chapters? Keep in mind, it takes longer to write the larger chapters, but let me know which you would prefer(for future reference). I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of filler and I hope you guys are ready, because the end is in sight. The Torchwick Chronicles will soon be coming to and end! I reckon there will be about 2 chapters left, and maybe an epilogue. From there, we move on to Part 3 of 5 in the Forsaken series! I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited for it :P Thank you guys so much for reading! If you have any questions and or criticisms, please leave a review or send me a PM and I'll make sure to try and get back to you ASAP! Please let me know if you have questions :P I'll see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

Loud noises and shuffling feet outside the door woke Ruby, Blake and Yang. "What's going on out there?" Yang asked, worriedly.

"No clue, but they've never been this active. Do you think…?" Ruby looked over at Blake and Yang with wide eyes.

"It could be. I hope it is, anyway," Blake nodded her head. Footsteps could be heard heading towards the door to their cell, and heard a key turning. A loud clank sounded off in the room and two White Fang soldiers came in.

"Let's go ladies!" one of them yelled. Blake, Ruby, and Yang all looked at each other, giving each other a certain look. Then, they made a move and punched both of the soldiers in the face, knocking them out cold.

"Now what?" Yang popped her knuckles.

"Now we need to get those locks off of you," Ruby replied.

"Maybe these could help?" Blake lifted up a set of keys from one of the guard's body, motioning to one that matched the look of Yang's aura locks.

"It would be nice to have these things off," Yang brought up her wrists. With a clink, Blake opened the locks and they fell to the ground. "Oh, it feels good to be powerful again!" Yang blazed.

"We need to move before more White Fang soldiers show up," Ruby ordered, making her way out of their cell, with Blake and Yang following her.

* * *

"Is the train ready?" Cinder asked impatiently.

"Just ran the last diagnostics; everything seems to be set," Junior replied.

"Send it off. Let's go ahead and have the first wave of our forces head out, with the rest soon behind them," Cinder ordered.

"And our three guests?" Adam asked.

"I already sent two guards to go get them. They'll be at our airship," Cinder responded, making her way out of their command room.

"And what about me?" Junior asked, hesitant.

"You will stay here with the last of the soldiers here. If they somehow stop the train, I want you to use this detonator to blow it up anyway," Roman handed him a small remote.

"O-Okay," Junior nodded his head, walking over to the control panel. He pulled up the commands for the train, and started up the train towards Vale.

* * *

"Sir, we got a problem!" Seth called out from the driver's seat.

"That would be?" Sam asked, still focusing on where he was running.

"I'm detecting something moving ahead, in the opposite tunnel, and it's big! They've sent out the train!" Seth replied.

"Dammit…One problem at a time! Right now, we get our friends out alive, and then we deal with the train! It'll take 30 minutes for the train to even get close to Vale anyway!" Sam shouted back, and picked up the pace. As they were making their way, they saw artificial light at the head of the tunnel. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

The last of the White Fang guards were moving what was left of their supplies as the third and final attack wave was launched. The sounds of something rumbling down the tunnel towards the main chamber caused some the guards looked toward the tunnel. Suddenly, the military jeep and Sam rushed out of the darkness, guns and lightning blazing. A few guards fell, with some going to grab their weapons with alarms beginning to go off all over the base.

More White fang soldiers began to pour out of the corridors near the sides of the chamber, and Team JNPR came to life. Pyrrha quickly rushed over and blocked some of the shots from the soldiers with her shield, returning fire with her own rifle. Jaune came jumping in, swinging his sword down over his head on a White Fang soldier in front of him, causing other soldiers around him to back off slightly.

While Jaune and Pyrrha took one side of the room, Nora and Ren charged the other, with Ren jumping into a crowd of soldier, dancing through them and firing off his own weapon, StormFlower. Nora was humming a song as she was bashing in the skulls of White Fang soldiers from all over. Once she had some space, she turned her hammer, Magnhild, into its grenade launcher form, sending an explosive towards another wave coming through another corridor.

Seth took the high ground with a MG on the military jeep, gunning down remnants of hostile soldiers, and taking out the soldiers that were up high on balconies. Once some shots had gotten a little close, he jumped from his spot up into the air, pulling out his own weapon, which was a bow staff combined with a pump action shotgun, known as Aerial Crusader. He quickly jumped from soldier to soldier, beating them down with the staff and blowing them away with the shotgun function.

Sam watched slowly from afar, slowly drawing his own weapon. A two sided blade, with a machine gun function on one end and a rocket launcher on the other. The weapon was called Tetharan Fury. On the far end of the large chamber, he saw a few tanks and jeeps making their way towards the group, unaware of their presence. Sam quickly moved down to the armor, launching off rockets from one end of his weapon, jumping up and over the explosions to shoot his machine gun end at the drivers of the jeeps. Some more soldiers came out from behind crates and began to return fire, with Sam having to block bullets with the swords on his weapon. Once the soldier had to stop firing to reload, he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind them, easily disposing them with his blades.

Once the soldier had been thinned out, he made his way to regroup with JNPR and Seth "We need to move now! Before they leave with Ruby, Blake and Yang!" Sam shouted to Seth and JNPR. Each gave a nod and began running deeper into the chamber, searching through the rooms and taking out any White Fang they ran into.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, and Yang had been wandering aimlessly, hoping that someone friendly would appear around the corner when alarms began going off. "They must know we've escaped! We need to find a way out now!" Blake yelled to her companions, taking off down a hallway.

Ruby and Yang followed behind her quickly, pausing when they came to a large door. "Maybe through here?" Yang suggested. Voices yelling could be heard further down the hall, and the girls bunched up next to the door.

"No choice! Go!" Blake pushed the other two in through the large entrance.

* * *

Ironwood walked from his quarters to the bridge of his flagship, admiring his other ships through the windows and he walked. When he arrived at the bridge, he handed the coordinates Sam had sent him to the captain. "Take us here," Ironwood ordered.

The captain saluted and punched in the coordinates into the ship's super computer and fired up the engines. All ships around them had followed suit, punching in similar coordinates and firing up their engines.

"All Atlesian forces, I repeat, this is not a drill. Vale will soon be under attack from White Fang forces. It is our job to make sure the Valean live to see another day, is that understood?" Ironwood called out over the intership communications network.

Once Ironwood was satisfied with the responses, he signaled to the captain for the ship to go, and the fleet made their way towards Vale.

* * *

"Ma'am! We have a problem!" a soldier came running around a corner to where Cinder's airship was docked, waiting.

"What is it?" Cinder rolled her eyes.

"Intruders! Sam Engle along with a team of five soldiers just pushed through the main station area! Not only that, but the three girls have escaped their cell!" the soldier reported.

One of Cinder's eyes twitched, and quickly she created an obsidian sword and ran it through the soldier in front of her. "Roman! Adam! Mercury! Emerald! We're leaving!" Cinder yelled towards them.

"What about killing the Engle kid?" Mercury asked.

"We'll worry about that later. We need to leave, and besides, it's too late anyway," Cinder smirked, walking into the ship. Mercury looked over at Emerald, who just shrugged her shoulders and followed Cinder inside the ship. Adam and Roman followed them, with Mercury bringing up the back.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Yang asked angrily.

Junior almost jumped out of his skin and looked to where the voice came from. "Blondie! I, mean um, sir! Wh-what are you doing here?" Junior looked terrified.

"Where's our gear, Junior?" Blake grabbed his neck.

"In that locker over there! Please don't hurt me!" Junior pleaded. Ruby went over towards the locker, pulling it open to see Crescent Rose, Ember Cecilia, and Gambol Shroud sitting inside. Once the three of them had geared up, they turned back towards Junior.

"Now what is going on here? Where is everybody?" Ruby questioned.

"We were evacuating the area, sending soldiers to go attack Vale. There was also a train we sent, packed with explosives. It was supposed to be how Vale was destroyed," Junior informed them.

"How do we stop the train?" Blake brought Gambol Shroud to Junior's head.

"The controls are over there!" Junior replied frantically. Yang walked over to read the controls, and selected for the train to stop. Video of the train saw the wheels stop and the train skid by until it came to a complete stop.

"Now what to do with you?" Yang walked back over to Junior, prepping Ember Cecilia.

"Xiao Long! That's enough!" a familiar voice came from behind them. Ruby, Blake, and Yang turned around to see Sam, Team JNPR, and Seth at the entrance, with a few White Fang corpses behind him.

"Sam!" Ruby cried, running towards him and giving him a hug, with Blake and Yang following.

"Are you three okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Right now, we couldn't be doing better," Blake sighed.

"Sam! What about the train? And the invading army about to attack Vale?" Seth asked, walking over to the controls.

"Well, the train is dealt with, we stopped it," Ruby told them.

"Where is it stopped, by chance?" Sam asked, thinking of a plan.

"About a 20 miles away from Vale underneath a plains area. Why?" Seth asked, curiously.

"Junior," Sam addressed, "is there any way to remotely detonate the train?"

"Y-Yes, they left a remote here with me, in case the train had stopped," Junior replied.

"Excellent, hand me the remote," Sam ordered.

As Junior handed it over, Jaune and Pyrrha came over next to Sam. "Are you mad?! That could danger Vale!" Jaune tried to reason.

"No, it won't. As a matter of fact, it will save Vale," Sam told them, pulling up visual of the Atlesian fleet. Each person there tilted their heads and watched the screen with Sam.

* * *

Several heavily armored vehicles began driving over the horizon, airships filling up the sky. Each one bore the White Fang logo. On the far side of the plains, Atlas warships were waiting. "Ready your weapons, gentlemen!" Ironwood warned the fleet. Large cannons began to pick their targets, watching as their opponents came within range.

Just as the White fang forces were drawing near, the ground shook with incredible force, and the White Fang ground forces almost stopped completely. Ironwood looked on in confusion, before seeing the ground collapse around the White Fang ground forces.

"Focus all cannons on their airships! Now!" Ironwood ordered. The Atlesian ships began firing all weapons into the confused White Fang airships, tearing through their hulls like a hot knife through butter. Soon, Ironwood looked to his scroll to see Sam had been calling him. Ironwood answered the call, seeing a satisfied Sam smirking.

"What was that, Mr. Engle?" Ironwood asked, confused.

"That was what was supposed to destroy Vale, used against the White Fang. Have fun mopping up the rest, because Mount Glenn has been secured," Sam said, just before hanging up. Ironwood looked up to see White Fang airships being shot out of the sky, plummeting to the collapsed ground below. Some of the airships had begun firing back, trying to rally any remaining forces. While the White Fang ships had been firing back, no of their shots were able to penetrate the hull of any Atlesian ships. Eventually, the last of the White Fang ships either began to retreat or fall to the ground. Shaking his head, Ironwood walked back to his quarters, once again admiring the strength and look of his fleet, and then sat down at his desk. He grabbed a small wine glass, looking at the scene in front of him and taking a small sip.

* * *

"So that's it? The battle is over?" Ren asked quietly.

"Not yet. Junior, where did Roman, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Adam go?" Sam asked.

"They went towards the hangar, down that way! I'll lead you there, just let me live!" Junior pleaded.

"Just move it Junior!" Sam yelled after him, following towards the hangar. Seth, Team JNPR and RBY of Team RWBY followed soon after, wishing to see what would happen.

Sam broke down the doors to the hangar just as Cinder's airship had begun to take off. "You aren't getting away this time!" Sam yelled, shooting lightning at the ship. Each of the engines began to overload, and the airship came crashing down in the far side of the hangar. Sam looked on, knowing that no one would have perished in that crash.

Suddenly, a panel was busted off the ship and into the air as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walked out of the wreckage.

"Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black, how horrible it is to see you again," Sam smirked at them.

"You come into my base, ruin my plans, and destroy my airship escape. To be honest Sam, I'm impressed. I have no idea how you managed to do it, besides being incredibly lucky. But you and I both know war is coming," Cinder called over to him, with Emerald and Mercury backing him up.

"So where are your lapdogs Roman and Adam? I would have hoped to see the whole crew here," Sam fake complained.

"They aren't the ones you should be worried about, scum," Mercury took a step forward.

"Step off, Black. You're as threatening as a plate of pancakes," Sam scoffed.

"Oh that's it, you are so…!" Mercury began to charge at Sam.

"Mercury! He's just antagonizing you. Calm yourself," Cinder ordered. Mercury clearly looked angered and let out a sigh and turned around and returned to Cinder's side.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Cinder? A chance at revenge? A chance to tie up loose ends, once and for all? Well I'm right here, Cinder! Come and get me!" Sam screamed at her.

"No, this is not the place of our final battle. The time for this has not yet come. However, I won't let you go without a challenge. Emerald, Mercury, get him," Cinder signaled to them, and turned around towards the wreckage.

Emerald took Sam's left side as Mercury took Sam's right, throwing punches that the others watching had a hard time keeping up with. Sam had been blocking each blow, and soon sent his own blows back at the two. Sam brought up a charged up fist and threw it into Emerald's gut, sending her flying into the wall and leaving Mercury to fight Sam alone. Still angered from before, he let his anger take over and threw blind, hard hits towards Sam, seeking to put him down. Sam, however, managed to block most of the emotional blows, and started charging up the electricity that flowed through his body. Once Mercury had faltered from one of Sam's blocks, Sam charged an energy ball in his hands, throwing it into Mercury's chest. Letting out a scream of pain, he ended up landing somewhere near where Emerald had been.

Emerald soon flashed by Sam's vision, pulling out her twin blades and taking a swipe at him. Quickly dodging to the side, Emerald kept up her strikes and keep Sam off balance while Mercury was recovering. Once Mercury had gotten back up, he charged and jumped up into the air, aiming his foot at Sam's head. Sam could hear Mercury behind him, and dodged out of the way just in time to see Mercury's foot collide with Emerald's face, knocking her back. Sam then turned Mercury around, and knocked him down next to Emerald. While Emerald and Mercury were trying hard to catch their breath, Sam walked over to them and charged a large energy ball to shoot at the two to finish the fight.

However, a fire ball collided with Sam's arm, distracting him long enough for another airship to appear, with the side opened. "Emerald, Mercury, we're leaving!" Cinder called from the ship, with Roman piloting and Adam standing next to her. The two of the quickly jumped up into the ship and Cinder waved her farewell to Sam as the airship left the hangar bay.

Sam let out a sigh, accepting that they would have to wait for the final fight. "Seth, call the VDF over here, we need to secure the rest of the facility," Sam ordered, walking out to go back to the control room.

"And what about Junior?" Seth asked.

"I think JNPR can keep watch over him, don't ya think?" Sam smiled over at Team JNPR. Jaune gave a nod of confirmation and Team JNPR surrounded a terrified Junior.

"So now what, Sam?" Yang asked as Ruby, Blake, and herself followed Sam out of the hangar.

"Now, we prepare for their next move," Sam gave a look of confidence. "And when they move, we'll be ready for them."

Ruby looked back inside the hangar to see the scene of destruction left behind after the battle, then quickly turned around to follow her teammates and Sam.

* * *

Ruby sat down in the far corner of the control room, slumping down into the chair and breathing slowly as VDF forces entered and exited the room around her.

"You okay?" Sam came over and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a pretty scary experience, you know?" Ruby replied.

"Well I'll never know how that felt, but I know how it felt on our end. What happened here?" Sam asked softly.

"We were held in the same cell for the last couple of days. They tried getting information out of us through a couple of means, and if you don't mind I'd rather not get specific," Ruby answered, looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, really, Sam," Ruby looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Sam!" Yang called over. "It's nice to have JNPR here and all, but where is the fourth member of our team?"

"Oh, right…" Sam didn't meet anyone's gaze.

"Sam?" Blake asked, confused.

"What happened to Weiss?" Ruby asked, scared.

"Weiss and I went out earlier today. Everything had been going fine when…" Sam didn't finish.

"They were attacked by the White Fang," Seth stepped up for Sam.

"What!?" Yang's eyes went wide.

"There was no way to have seen it coming! All of the sudden I looked out the window and saw a squad of White Fang soldiers aiming their weapons right at us," Sam explained, pained.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked, soft and sympathetic.

"She's in Vale's hospital in stable condition. I tried everything I could to save her and she still ended up getting hurt," Sam put his head into his hands.

"It's my fault…" Blake began crying softly.

"How is any of this your fault, Blake?" Sam asked, confused.

"I told them about you and Weiss when they had interrogated me. They knew how to hurt you because of me…" Blake responded through tears.

"That's not your fault, Blake. They forced it out of you, and I would have rather dealt with the White Fang myself, rather than you sacrificing your own safety trying to hide my identity and relationship with Weiss," Sam encouraged her.

"So you're telling me that you aren't upset?" Now Blake was confused.

"Of course I'm not upset! I would never be upset with you about that, or any of you about that," Sam explained. "I'm just glad you guys are okay."

Blake gave a small smile, and Yang came over to her and offered her a comforting hand, which Blake accepted.

"Commander, sir!" a soldier came into the room.

"Yes, corporal?" Sam came over to him.

"The base is secured, and all White Fang forces both here and on the outskirts of Vale have been eliminated," the soldier reported.

"Alright, thank you, soldier," Sam saluted. The soldier gave his own salute and left the room again. He came up next to the three members of Team RWBY, putting his hands on Blake and Ruby's shoulders. "I think it's time I got you three home," Sam smiled at the three.

Each of the them smiled back, nodding their agreement. Sam led them back out towards the hanger, where a VDF airship was waiting for them. They loaded the airship in silence, and wondered at the view once they had taken off from Mount Glenn, finally returning to the safety of Vale, with the nightmare over.

 **AN: The big battle is finally over... For now. This battle is over, but the war is far from won for either side. If you were curious, Seth Gates semblance is his ability to jump large heights, as well as fall from any height uninjured. So, it's natural that his weapon will be useful for reaching out in combat and moving quickly and up close. I had just recently came up with the names for the weapons, as well as deciding what they would really be. Now, the question is where did Cinder and her gang go? What could happen next in this war with the White Fang? The Torchwick Chronicles will either have one chapter and an epilogue left, or just an epilogue. I'm not exactly certain yet, but you will find out soon enough. I wanted to write this chapter out longer, but it only got up to about 3,500+ words. Which, don't get me wrong, is the largest chapter written so far in the Forsaken series, but I wish I could've extended it to 4,000-5,000 words. But, I'm sure you guys enjoyed it all the same. Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, or if you have any criticism. I love to hear your feedback, so any at all is nice :P Whether this is the last chapter of the Torchwick Chronicles of not, I will see you guys next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

Sam and the other three members of Team RWBY made their way into the Vale Hospital, looking to check up with their downed teammate. "We're here to see Weiss Schnee," Sam told the receptionist.

"Understood, right this way," the receptionist stood from her desk and led the four of them back through the maze of patient rooms until finally coming to Weiss's. "I'm not sure if she is asleep, so it would be best to enter quietly, just in case."

"Gotcha, thank you," Sam nodded to the woman, slowly opening the door and entering the room. "Weiss?"

"Sam…? Is that you?" Weiss breathed out.

"I brought you some guests," Sam smiled, motioning to the three behind him. Then, Ruby, Blake, and Yang all burst into the room and were by Weiss's bedside.

"Guys! You're okay!?" Weiss perked up after seeing her teammates.

"Of course we are, but what about you?" Ruby asked. "You look kind of banged up."

"Eh, nothing serious. This'll be healed in a couple of days, no problem. So what happened?" Weiss changed the subject. Sam, with assistance from Ruby, Blake, and Yang, told the story of the battle on Mount Glenn, using the train against the White Fang, and the battle with Emerald and Mercury.

"Wow… Sounds like a missed a lot," Weiss laid her head back onto the pillow of her bed.

"It was pretty hectic, but I'm glad it's over and we are all safe," Sam said, taking one of Weiss's hands with his own.

"So now what?" Weiss looked up to meet Sam's gaze.

"I guess we have to wait, since we don't know where the rest of the White Fang ran off to, or where Cinder and her crew went," Sam sighed, sitting back in his own chair.

"I guess so," Weiss shrugged. Then, Weiss's gaze grew hard and she looked at each of her teammates. "Do you dolts even know how much work you missed? Don't come begging to me for answers when we get back to Beacon!"

Everyone, even Weiss, joined in on some laughter, enjoying that they could joke about something as innocent as school after the things that had taken place. Sam and Team RWBY remained in Weiss's room for as long as they were allowed, catching up on what had happened in Beacon, with Ruby, Blake, and Yang, with Sam and Weiss, and anything else they could think of. When visiting hours came to a close, Sam was permitted to stay with permission of a nurse, but the rest of Weiss's team had to leave.

"We'll see you two in the morning!" Ruby called as they left Weiss and Sam alone.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Weiss looked over, worried.

"They'll be fine, Weiss. That nightmare is over, and it won't happen again," Sam promised.

"You don't know that," Weiss's cried a single tear.

"They are safe now, and nothing will touch them here," Sam reassured her. Weiss simply nodded, turning her attention outside and to the sunset.

"I guess it feels like just yesterday that all this started with us waking up for our date," Sam breathed, watching the sight with his girlfriend.

"Yeah…" Weiss agreed, leaning her head over onto Sam's shoulder. Sam responded by putting an arm around her, massaging her shoulder and her arm. They sat like that until the sun had finally set, with the shattered moon shining overhead.

"It's been a long day," Sam commented, yawning slightly.

"Then let's finally get some sleep," Weiss yawned as well, making room in her bed for Sam to join her. He quickly got underneath the covers next to her, putting his arms around her waist protectively, pulling her closer to him. Weiss sighed happily, and let her eyes close. Sam soon followed, enjoying the warm and comforting embrace of sleep.

* * *

Ruby closed the door behind them, finally back in their own room. Yang immediately went for her bed, jumping on it and almost causing it to fall over on Blake's, much to her displeasure. Ruby soon joined her sister, jumping up into her own bunk bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, it feels kind of weird, doesn't it?" Ruby looked over to her two teammates as they got comfortable.

"What do ya mean, Rubes?" Yang was confused.

"Just a couple of days ago, we were sitting here like this, wondering where Sam and Weiss had gone," Ruby laughed slightly.

"I guess we've come full circle," Blake joined in her laughter.

"Even though Sam and Weiss are still not here," Yang commented, looking towards the ceiling.

"But we know where they are, and we know that we are all safe," Ruby reminded her sister.

"Yeah…you're right. It feels good to be back," Yang breathed out, putting her hand behind her head on her pillow.

"You know, it sounds weird, but I'm actually looking forward to our classes," Blake joked.

"You and me both," Ruby giggled, curling up in her bed. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Ruby," Yang and Blake responded, just before Ruby fell asleep.

* * *

"What is this about, Ironwood?" Anselm Schnee asked his old friend, who had arrived in the middle of the night.

"You do know what happened to your daughter, right?" James answered with a question of his own.

"Yes, I'm very well aware, thanks for reminding me!" Anselm replied angrily.

"What I was saying is that I have a proposition for you," Ironwood tried to calm the CEO down.

"And what could that be?" Anselm's was not changed by Ironwood's words.

"I have a way where you don't have to worry about Weiss getting hurt, because you will always have another," Ironwood smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anselm's anger rose again.

"Listen, Listen, Anselm, hear me out," Ironwood put his hands up defensively. "Your daughter is obviously more into fighting, as well as incredibly interesting in her boyfriend."

"What's your point, Ironwood, before I kick you out?" Anselm got up from his desk.

"I'm saying I can make a clone of Weiss," Ironwood revealed.

"A… a clone?" Anselm's anger was replaced by confusion. "First of all, how? And secondly, why would I need to clone my daughter?"

"Look at it this way: If you cloned your daughter, you could let Weiss be free and do whatever she wants with her life, while still having an heiress exactly like her. That would allow Weiss to be with Sam, rather than taken away from him, and allows you to have another heiress!" Ironwood explained.

"That would be kind of hard to tell Weiss, James," Anselm scratched the back of his head.

"Listen, Anselm. You almost lost your daughter today. Granted, there was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it, so it was the best outcome that could have happened. But if she hadn't survived, you would be without a daughter and without an heiress. If you created a clone of Weiss, this would not only allow Weiss to do what she wants with her life, but it also means you still have the same daughter and heiress as you did before, if Weiss were to be killed," Ironwood explained.

"I guess it could work…" Anselm put a hand on his chin, thinking hard.

"What would you name her? The clone?" Ironwood asked, pulling out his scroll.

"…Winter. She would be Winter Schnee," Anselm answered after some thought.

"Excellent, I'll go ahead and leave for now, but please come and tell me if this is something the Schnee family would like to do," Ironwood bid farewell, leaving the Schnee manor.

* * *

Sam awoke laying with Weiss in her hospital bed, looking up and seeing it was around sunrise. Reluctantly, he untangled himself from Weiss's arms and sat back down in the chair next to the bed. Just as he did so, a nurse knocked on the door, cracking it open just slightly to peer inside. Seeing Sam was awake, she walked in slowly, making sure not to make much noise, pulling up a chair next to Sam.

"How was she doing?" the nurse asked quietly, looking over at the monitors.

"She slept like a baby, and she was just tired when me and her teammates arrived," Sam explained.

"I see. Well, I have some good news," the nurse smiled. "She'll be able to go home today."

"That's great," Sam smiled back at the nurse, looking over to Weiss.

"I heard about what happened, and how Weiss got hurt," the nurse put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "And about what happened after."

Sam turned back to look at the nurse, as if asking her to continue. "I'm am 37 years old, and I was married when I was 28. About a year ago, me and my husband were going to a supermarket here in Vale when five White Fang soldiers carrying automatic weapons came out and opened fire. That day I almost lost my husband, and he was only saved by a miracle in the hospital. I know you and Weiss are very close, and how it felt when she had been hit. I would never wish that feeling on even my worst of enemies, and I'm terribly sorry it happened to you," she finished.

"I guess all that matters is now is that she is safe," Sam gave a small smile. "I wouldn't mind meeting your husband, who is he?"

"Jim Turk, he is in the VDF," the nurse replied, giving Sam a knowing smile. "The other reason he is alive is because you saved him back then."

Sam flashed back to a White Fang assault in the supermarket, with him gunning down four of the five, with the fifth being Adam Taurus who had run away. "I do remember that now. I had no idea," Sam had a look of shock.

The nurse laughed lightly, putting her hand up to her mouth. "It's quite alright, just make sure my husband comes back home, okay?"

"Of course, Mrs. Turk," Sam smiled. Just as Sam finished what he was saying, he could hear Weiss begin to squirm in her bed, quietly mewling something.

"If you want to wake her, we can go ahead and get everything ready for her to go," the nurse sat up from her chair, walking out of them room and closing the door behind her.

Sam sat up, leaning over and cupping Weiss's cheek and leaving a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful," Sam whispered into her ear.

Weiss's eyes fluttered open, reaching up and touching Sam's hand with her own. "Good morning," she replied, drowsily.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked after she sat up.

"Go? As in were free to leave?" Weiss looked shocked.

"Well, the nurse is getting that all set up now, but after that, yes we can," Sam replied.

As Sam finished, the nurse once again entered the room with a smile on her face. "Ms. Schnee? You are free to go whenever you please," the nurse informed them.

"Okay, thank you," Weiss gave a tired smile, trying to stand up. Sam made sure to be by her side, helping her up and find her balance. Once Sam was sure she could walk, he put her arm around his shoulder and helped her walked out the door slowly until she was used to being on her feet again. Eventually, Sam let Weiss walk on her own, leading her towards the door, to where a surprise awaited them.

"WEISS!" Ruby jumped up towards both Sam and Weiss, both of them slightly startled.

"Guys…? What are you doing here?" Weiss was confused.

"The nurse told us you would be let out this morning, so we made sure to be here with some friends," Blake informed her, motioning behind her to Yang, Team JNPR, Seth, Tom, Ozpin, Ironwood, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, and Anselm.

"Weiss, I'm so glad you are okay," Anselm came over to his daughter and held her tightly.

"It's good to see you too, father," Weiss laughed softly, bringing her arms around her dad.

The others looked on with a smile on their face, happy to see a good ending. Slowly, Weiss and Anselm pulled apart, with Weiss going to address the others while Anselm turned to Sam.

"Thank you, Sam," Anselm sighed, bringing Sam to him in a hug.

"Anytime, sir, but why are you thanking me?" Sam was confused, but returned the hug.

"If it wasn't for you, my daughter would be dead right now; both when she was here giving a speech and at the restaurant," Anselm replied, pulling back from the hug.

"But if it wasn't for me planning the date at the restaurant, Weiss wouldn't have been in danger," Sam responded, grimly.

"That wasn't your fault, Sam, you and I both know that," Anselm looked incredulously at Sam. "Besides, the fact that you were willing to go out with my daughter in public showed how brave the both of you were, since you knew about the danger but didn't let it stop you."

"I wouldn't say we knew about all of the dangers…" Sam began.

"That's not the point, Sam. You two were brave enough to go out and do what you wanted to do. I haven't been able to do that ever since Theresia died," Anselm looked over to Weiss.

"Sir…" Sam breathed.

"Thank you, Sam. For making my daughter happy again," Anselm looked back at Sam with tears in his eyes. "For doing something I couldn't."

"Sir, we both know that you only wanted what was best for Weiss and that you wanted her to be safe. We know that you would spend all the time in the world with her if you could, but it just can't happen," Sam put a hand on Anselm's shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"He's right, father," Weiss walked back towards the two of them after addressing the others.

"Weiss…" Anselm looked over at the one piece of family he had left.

"I love you father, you know that and I know that you love me too," Weiss brought her arms around her father for another hug.

"You're right," Anselm returned the hug confidently. "Thank you, both of you."

"Hey guys! Why don't we go get something to eat?" Jaune called over to the three of them. Sam and Weiss both looked to Anselm, knowing he might not be interested.

"It sounds lovely," Anselm surprised both Weiss and Sam. Shrugging his shoulders, Sam walked off towards the rest of the group, with Weiss and Anselm following behind him.

* * *

"A clone?!" Weiss asked in disbelief

"Listen, Weiss, it wasn't my idea, it was Ironwood's! And think about the benefits from this! You and Sam wouldn't have to be separated because of the business, and you could live out your dream as a huntress! It's not something that's required to happen, but I wasn't going to say anything until I talked to you," Anselm replied calmly.

Weiss pinched her nose and sighed slowly. "And you think this is a good idea?" she asked softly.

"I think it might be worth the try," Anselm nodded his head.

"It might be nice to have a sister," Weiss thought out loud. "Alright, father. You have my permission to do it."

"Thank you, Weiss," Anselm looked cheered up. "I'll let you know what happens as it happens."

"You know, it could be nice to have a sister," Weiss thought out loud.

"It would be nice to have someone exactly like you to talk about things with," Sam pushed Weiss's shoulder playfully.

"Alright guys, it's has been fun, but we need to start heading back to Beacon," Ozpin called over the table. Ironwood came around and shook both Sam and Ozpin's hand, giving his own farewells and congratulations for the battle's outcome.

"I'll be in touch, okay Weiss?" Anselm asked as he stood to follow Ironwood.

"I know, father. Thank you," Weiss smiled. Anselm returned the smile, following Ironwood outside and to their airship. Then, Ozpin led the way out of the restaurant, with the other professors and students following after him, returning to Beacon and to their normal lives.

 **AN: Alright guys, that concludes the main story of the Torchwick Chronicles! I still have an epilogue, and then comes the third Chronicles of the Forsaken series(And possibly one of the longest). I really hope you guys enjoyed it! The epilogue will be released soon, with a prologue for the next Chronicles coming within the next couple of days, or a week or two. I'll try and write the content as fast as I can, but I want to make sure it's good before I let you guys see it :P Thank you guys so much for reading! If you don't mind, please leave a review and give me some feedback! I'll see you guys next time, in the epilogue of the Torchwick Chronicles!**


	17. Epilogue

The sun began to set on a small village not too far away from Atlas; winds blowing by peacefully. Parents came home from work in the big city, and children had finished their homework for the night. Once darkness had descended upon the buildings, the atmosphere of the night had changed.

An airship had been flying above, stalking the small town and awaiting its opportunity. After the last rays of sunlight went beyond the horizon, the airship decided to unleash what it had been waiting for. A small object fell out of the airship, and then the ship took off away from Atlas. The pilots took a look back at the small town, just in time to see their bomb detonated, leaving the town in ruin. The two pilots shared a sinister look, and then returned to flying the ship to their destination.

* * *

"So now what?" Seth asked Sam as they returned to his office in Beacon.

"Cinder won't give up because her attack failed… we need to be ready for any kind of war they have in store for us," Sam responded, checking his scroll.

"And how will we do that?" Seth tilted his head, curiously.

"We build an army," Sam replied, standing up from his desk and walking to the window.

"And how exactly do you think we can go about doing that?" Seth asked.

"Once the people of Vale hear about what actually happened today, they'll be ready to come to arms; and we will need them to be," Sam sighed, looking at nothing in particular.

"Any idea on where Cinder retreated to?" Seth questioned, softly.

Sam turned and stared past Seth's head for a moment, before looking to the ground and walking towards his desk. "Only one," he said under his breath.

* * *

A few Atlesian warships were arriving to the ruins of the town, with their scouting party's returning and reporting that there were no survivors. "Any idea who did this?" the captain thought out loud on one of the ships.

"Who else could do it? It must be the White Fang. Once morning comes by, get Sam on the phone. The attack on Vale was enough to drive this to war, but now it's just overkill. We must find them and destroy every last White Fang soldier!" Ironwood called out over the commotion in the bridge.

"Sir, yes sir!" each soldier saluted, returning to their stations and prepping to return to Atlas

An airship landed in a clearing of desolate and forgotten streets. A few White Fang soldiers went out to greet the returning pilots, with three other people standing in the shadows. Two people, on dressed in grey and another with mint green hair, jumped out of the ship and made their way to the other three figures.

"The mission has been accomplished," Mercury told the other three.

"Now what?" Emerald asked.

Slowly, Cinder walked from the shadows of the large building and out into the clearing. "Now…" Cinder began, bringing her hands up and letting out fire, "we bring these dead streets back to life!"

Mercury and Emerald turned to face Cinder, with Mercury leaning over to Emerald and whispering into her ear, "It's good to be home."

"Tethara is ours now," Emerald replied quietly, enjoying the view of the ruined city around her.

 **AN: And that is it! The Torchwick Chronicles have finally been completed. And now I shall reveal the title of the Third Chronicles in the Forsaken series: Tetharan Chronicles! We now know that Cinder has made the ruined and desolate city of Tethara her main base, and now Vale is building their own army?! War has arrived in Remnant, but the only question is will this be the war to end all wars? Will evil finally be destroyed when Cinder has been destroyed? Can Cinder be destroyed? We will have to find out in the third part of the Forsaken series! Thank you guys so much for reading, I'm really surprised that I've written this much and that you guys have been reading it! I really appreciate the support that I've received, and I hope you guys will stick around until the end! Please leave a review giving me your feedback so far, and I will see you guys in the next part!**


	18. Authors Note

**Hey guys, no there is not another chapter for the Torchwick Chronicles, but the prologue to the Tetharan Chronicles is now up! If you enjoyed this, then I know you will like the rest! I want to thank everyone that has left reviews on my work so far, you guys have been the main inspiration for me writing as frequently as I do. I like writing stuff for fun, but I get more enjoyment out of it knowing that you guys like it too. You guys are the best!**

 **As I have said before, Tetharan Chronicles will be one of the longest parts, if not the longest. Please let me know if you would rather have short chapters (1,500-2,000 words) or longer chapters (3,000-4,000 words). That way I know so I can get it done faster and so you guys can see it sooner! I took a long hiatus, mainly because I lost focus, other story ideas came up, and I just kinda wandered for a while. But after checking back on here and seeing what I needed to get done, I made sure to get down to business so I could make lots more stuff, both for your enjoyment in reading it, and my enjoyment of sharing my work.**

 **To be honest I've been kind of stunned with the response my story has gotten so far. The Pre-Beacon Chronicles are almost up to 3,000 views. 3,000! The Torchwick Chronicles have also gotten up there, getting to 1,200 views. I was surprised I got to 100 views, let alone OVER 4,000. You guys are the greatest, and you make it even better when you take time out of your day to actually read what I write and actually give me feedback. That's pretty amazing.**

 **So I'm gonna keep writing. I'm gonna keep writing out for the rest of Forsaken, and then I'm gonna write some more RWBY stuff. But all that stuff is off in the future, so lets just worry about Forsaken. After Tetharan, there will be two more parts (duh) that will be around the same length, maybe shorter, maybe longer, we'll see how it plays out. But for now, expect Tetharan Chronicles to be LONG. Like REALLY REALLY LONG. And I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **If you guys have any questions, or anything you want to say and don't feel like leaving a review, you can PM me and I will get back to you as fast as I can.**

 **Thank you Eric, for all of your support and your reviews! I know the whole backstory with Blake thing was really depressing :( By the time all is said and done, things will be sorted out. Oh, and about death? I can't really say anything without it being a spoiler... but I'm sure you won't be disappointed. You see how death has gone so far in the story, so who knows what will happen? Okay, yes, I do... but still :P**

 **All those who are curious about since it is war time, will there still be romantic stuffs, and of course there will be. Sam isn't the kind of character to let a little bloodshed get in the way of his love life :P Speaking of romance, are there any other ships you guys would like to see? Arkos? Bumbleby? Ladybug? ANYTHING?! I won't promise anything big, but there will be some cutesy fluff stuff, if you want other ships of course. Also, ships for the Forsaken series can include Seth :P So if you want to ship Seth with someone, let me know! Or anything, for that matter :P**

 **There will be lots more battle scenes (duh, war), including both individual hand to hand combat, and large full scale battles. I hope you guys are excited for it like I am! As always, Thank you guys so much for reading! I really appreciate all the support, it really helps me get through the day and gets me into writing! I'll see you over in the Tetharan Chronicles! (Did I mention the Prologue is up? :D)**


End file.
